Meet Dr Blaine Anderson
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Dr. Blaine Anderson DDS, decides to visit the McKinley high Glee Club and talk to them. Is it more than they bargained for? What wll happen between the doctor and one very special patient? (Inspired by Britney/ Brittany)
1. Meeting Dr Anderson

**This came to me while reading another story on here and watching Britney/ Brittany episode. **

**I thought it'd be cool this way, we start off with the Glee Club meeting Blaine and finding out who will be going in to see him for an appointment.**

**Assure you there will be some Klaine, Brittana, and possibly Jarley in this. (Especially Klaine)**

Will walked into Emma office, because she asked for him. "Hey Ems, what's up?" Will asked her then noticing the tall man in the corner.

"Uhh, Who's that?" Will asked her.

"Will, this is Blaine Anderson, a dentist from the new dental clinic about 10 minutes away from here." Emma told him, basically introducing Blaine for him.

"Yeah, but why is he here?" Will asked her.

"Remember when you said you were worried about some of the kids oral hygiene?" Emma asked.

"Emma, I never once said that." Will recalled.

"I know, actually I'm the concerned one." Emma admitted.

Will was confused and asked his lovely fiancé, "why?"

"Because, Will, it's kind of my job." Emma told him, and she wasn't wrong. "My job is to…" Emma tried to explain, but Will cut her off.

"I know, normally, my first thought was that you would've called Carl." Will said and Emma laughed. She'd never do that.

"Mind if I cut in?" Blaine asked, laughing. "I'm Blaine and you know I'm as concerned as Emma over here. Most teens either don't care or are afraid to and it should be taken care of." Blaine stated.

"Yeah, I totally agree." Will told him.

"So, I guess I'll be talking with your Glee club." Blaine said. "And don't worry, I don't oftenly use anesthesia, so no Britney Spears fantasies." Blaine assured him and they laughed, but on the inside Will was relieved.

Will was out in the hallway and the Glee kids were chating among themselves.

Kurt wasn't really talking, he was in pain. He was groaning and every now and then, he'd object his hand onto his cheek for support.

"Dude, just see a dentist already?" Finn told his step brother. "This is getting out of hand."

"Finn, stop worrying; I'm perfectly fine." Kurt insisted, but he wasn't.

"Kurt, dad's going to find out sooner or later, you might as well just go." Ally told him.

"No, it's nothing; I'm perfectly fine." Kurt told them, but Ally knew what was really going on.

"Kurt, there's nothing to be afraid of?" Ally enlisted, but Kurt wasn't going to give in that easily.

Luckily Will finally walked in with Emma and Blaine, so Kurt was saved from having to talk about it anymore.

"Alright, guys, this guy wants to talk you." Will told them and everyone arched their eyebrows, even Blaine. "You got the floor, Blaine."

"Okay? Anyway, I'm Blaine Anderson." He started, but Quinn cut him off.

"Aren't a dentist from the new clinic ten minutes away from here?" Quinn asked and Blaine nodded.

Kurt cringed when found out, it was like Finn and Ally planned this. "Relax, Kurt, it's not like he going to work on all of us." Ally told him.

"Okay, I'm not going to work on all of you." Blaine stated. Kurt could've been wrong, but when he looked at Ally, he swore he saw her mouth, "_Thank God!_"

"But just the ones I think need work." Blaine continued. "Now, these tablets, like Dr. Howell, however different effects. Green, just means you need work, and Blue, just come in because you'll know when you get it." Blaine told them and chuckled.

They were all given a tablet each and they chewed except Kurt. He waited a few seconds and then chewed very slowly on the opposite of his mouth from where the pain was.

When everyone finished, Sam, Marley, and Brittany was green; and Jake, Santana and Kurt were Blue.

Brittany being green wasn't a surprise, but Sam and Marley were shocked, and embarrassed. It was weird, well at least it wasn't just one of them. They were shocked Rory didn't turn green, he is Irish after all.

Nobody knew why Jake turned Blue, Jake probably did though, it was in Blaine's words. Kurt no surprise, toothache and has been to a dentist in, who knows how many years, this wasn't going to be fun for him.

But Santana; when she saw Dr. Howell, her teeth were perfect and now their blue. Last time she called Artie, "_Blue Tooth_" and now she had it, too bad Artie wasn't in the mood or he would have brought her to the table.

This was going to be a very long week for the Glee club, they just knew it.

**What did you think of this? It's only the first part, I will start with the appointments with next chapter, I try and get it up as soon as I can.**

**Glee starts this Thursday again and I'm so excited for it!**

**Yeah, I thought if saw how Kurt is here, how it'll be when he goes in... and yes he will be. He'll be forced, unfortantly he has family who cares. **

**Tell me what you think, please favorite, follow, and review :) Thanks**


	2. The Extraction

**Here's next chapter, with Sam going in to see Dr. Anderson, but first we will see some Samcedes moments… :) **

**I hope u enjoy this- this is for your viewing pleasure :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee- I wish I did**

After school ended, the glee club were still a little weirded out with all the people having to go see Dr. Anderson. Nobody wanted to be the first, it was like when Sam was in Glee club and the swim team.

Sam again was going to take the bullet again, he decided that he'd go right after school, I mean it'd be over with soon enough and he'd have to go eventually.

After his last class, Sam grabbed his stuff and was about to head out when he ran into his fabulous girlfriend, Mercedes.

"Oh, hey Sam." Mercedes greeted her boyfriend.

"Hey cedes, what's up?" Sam replied.

"Nothing, hey do you have explanation on why you turned green in glee today?" She questioned him, and she then gave him a dead stare.

"No, if I knew I probably would have turned blue, like Jake, Kurt, and Santana." Sam told her as they started walking together.

"True, I wonder what they are hiding." Mercedes wondered.

"Ooh, you getting your Sherlock on, baby?" Sam joked. Mercedes chuckled along with Sam and gave him a shove.

"So, when are you going in Sam?" Mercedes curiously asked. "I mean the other seem like they will wait till' the last minute."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Sam stated. "But unlike them, I'm going now. That sounded a lot cooler in my head."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Mercedes added, laughing. "So, you did this willingly or did Santana, Kurt, Marley and the others force you?"

"Willingly," Sam answered. "I mean we all have to go, so you might as well get it over with."

Mercedes nodded and then something came to mind. "Your not scared, are you Sam?" She asked him, Sam gave a weird look for about 4 seconds.

"Not normally or at the moment," Sam answered. "I'll probably get the queasy feeling as I get there, like any other person."

"Normal," Mercedes told him, they then stopped walking once they reached the exit.

"Yeah," Sam added, when he saw a thought came to Mercedes. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking about Kurt." Mercedes told him and Sam gave her a weird look. "I mean, it way Kurt's been acting the past few days."

"I know, he usually doesn't stop going on about clothes and about his and Rachel's next diva off," Sam added. "Now he just sits there, he seems depressed."

"Trust me, he's not depressed." Mercedes mumbled, but Sam heard exactly what she said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked her.

"I can't talk about it here, Finn would kill me." Mercedes whispered. "I got to go anyway, good luck with Anderson."

Sam smiled and then they both left. Sam got into his car and hit the road, Quinn knew where it was and she was forced to tell the whole Glee club directions.

It took Sam exactly ten minutes to get to the office, when he parked he started to feel the weird feeling he talked about with Mercedes.

Sam never usually got nervous, on the other hand he had never needed work done before, but this time he knew he needed some and didn't know what to expect.

Being nervous is normal so, he had nothing to be ashamed of, he just had to relax. He walked into the office and signed himself in.

They were expecting him weirdly; I guess Blaine made a list of the people coming over the course of the week.

"Sam Evans, we're ready for you." A man, in white suit said, calling Sam back. Sam got up and walked back with the man.

"I'm Dr. Anderson's assistant, Nick." He told him and Sam nodded.

"Nervous?" Nick asked him.

"A little." Sam replied.

"I can tell, don't worry, you'll be fine." Nick assured him as they entered the room Sam would be examined in. When they entered, Sam saw Blaine was already in the room.

"Hey, Sam, you're the first one." Blaine said as Nick closed the door behind Sam.

"And probably the only one who wills stop by today." Sam added, and they all laughed.

"Yeah, well take a seat and I'll check you out." Blaine instructed, and Sam sat down in the patient's chair.

Blaine slipped on a pair of gloves as Nick put a bib on Sam and each sat on their stools on each sides of Sam's chair.

Blaine lowered Sam's chair and turned on the over head light and positioned it over Sam's mouth.

"Alright Sam, open wide for me." Blaine instructed and Sam obeyed. Blaine carefully examined Sam's mouth and first few minutes didn't find anything, but struck a nerve when slightly touched one of Sam's teeth which appeared to be sensitive.

When Blaine touched it, Sam's leg twitched and he let out a loud groan. "Alright, I better have a closer look at that one." Blaine said. "Open." Blaine instructed and Sam complied.

After examining the tooth closer, Blaine determined the problem. "Alright, that tooth is cracked right down the middle so, I'm afraid I'm going to have to extract it." Blaine told him, which worried Sam.

"Relax, you won't feel a thing." Blaine assured him.

After Nick finish preparing the Novocain needle, he handed it to Blaine. "Alright, open up." Blaine told him and Sam complied. Sam's eye widened when the needle entered his gums, but luckily the pain only last a couple of seconds.

Blaine then started to remove the tooth, it only took about 7 minutes, but it seemed like the longest seven minutes of Sam's life.

After it was over Sam was relieved, but Blaine wasn't through with Sam just yet. "Alright, I believe we're almost done, I'll just check your mouth one more time." Blaine told him.

"Open up." Blaine instructed and Sam did, Blaine examined the rest of Sam's teeth and they were in perfect condition.

"Alright, you are all done," Blaine told him as he turned off the over head light, and moved Sam's chair up.

Then Sam climbed out of the chair and left the office, he still could feel his mouth because of the Novocain administered, but that'd end in a few hours.

**Well… that's this chapter with Sam's appointment… what do you think?**

**Next chapter will probably have some sweet Jarley moments :)**

**I'll try to do one chapter each day, but I have other things too.**

**Hope you liked it, yea please follow, favorite and review, thanks **


	3. Jarley In The Waiting Room

**Hey, heres some Jarley Love for your benefit, Jake and Marley are cute together, this is them meeting in the waiting room.**

**I'll write a new chapter when they both get examined tomorrow cuz im really tired, i just wanted to give you guys something.**

**Hope, you like, now you can see a real vulnerable, soft, and cuddly side of Jake with Marley Rose to the rescue.**

**Enjoy :)**

It was Tuesday, Marley wasn't particularly thrilled about it, yesterday her mother was informed about her having to go see the dentist and she was making Marley go after school.

Marley wasn't afraid of dentists or anything, she just didn't feel like spending her time in a dental office, plus the payment issues.

Marley was distracted by this the entire day by it, she couldn't even focus in Glee club, but everyone who had to visit the dentist over the course of the week were probably distracted too.

After schooled ended, she went back in the cafeteria, where her mom was. "Hey, need help?" Marley asked her mother, wondering if she forgot about the appointment, hoping she wouldn't have to waste her time.

"Marley, I'm fine, just get to that dentist appointment." She told her.

Marley frowned and sighed. "How are you going to pay for it?" Marley asked her mother, she could barley afford clothes for Marley.

"Don't worry about, I asked your friend, uhh, Ally's brother, what's his name?" Marley's mother said, trying to think of a name.

"Kurt?" Marley asked.

"Yes, Kurt, he told me that all of the appointments are free as long as you're in Glee club, then he gave a weird look on his face and left." Marley's mom told her.

"Alright, I guess I'll meet you at home." Marley said as she started to leave, but her mother stopped her to say one final thing.

"Good luck." She told Marley. "Thanks." Marley replied, then giving a small chuckle afterwards and then she left.

10 minutes later, Marley got to the office and went inside, when she entered the waiting room, she was shocked to find Jake there as well.

Marley signed herself and sat down next to Jake and he didn't notice her until she sat down. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Jake asked Marley.

"My mom is making go to my green appointment today," Marley told him. "What about you?"

"Uhh, I was blue; remember?" Jake joked. "And my mom is making me go, only because it's free."

Marley noticed something in Jake's eye, it seemed like fear, but that was Jake Puckerman, brother of Noah Puckerman; he didn't fear anything.

"Are you okay?" Marley asked Jake, wanting know if she was right or not.

Jake looked at her, and he decided to trust her, he did have a thing for her. "Can you keep a secret?" Jake asked Marley and she nodded.

"Well, If anyone found this out I'd get the crap beatened out of me, but I'm kind of afraid." Jake embarrassedly admitted, and Marley couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Wow, uhh why?" Marley asked him, still processing the news.

"You know how it is, being poor," Jake explained. "Barley any money and no insurance, no way to go to medical or dental exams; so, basically, I've never been to one before."

Marley didn't believe that, I mean their mothers were pretty much in the same deal, but Marley had been to a dentist before, she goes every year or 2."

"Well, there's nothing to be afraid of." Marley told him.

"Yeah, but I did turn blue, which means I probably need work, which equals pain. It's simple mathematics." Jake stated, but Marley needed and really wanted to help Jake; she did really like him.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, but here's a tip that people use all the time; if you get freaked out, just close your eyes and think about something else. Or you could tell the doctor and he could help with it, most do. Marley suggested.

"But I'm seeing a dentist, not a doctor." Jack objected.

"Jake, focus, and anyway you're lucky you're my friend and I'll help you as much as I possible can." Marley told him, and Jake smiled. "I just don't know how, exactly."

"Marley, when they call me back, you wouldn't mind going back with me?" Jake asked, he probably felt really weird asking for such a favor, but Marley agreed to do.

"Sure, they'll call both of us back at the same time, they'll work on you and then me and we'll call it a night, okay?" Marley told him, walking him through the whole thing.

"Thanks, just please don't tell anyone, words spread everywhere and if my brother found out, I'd never hear the end of it." Jake pleaded.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Marley told him and Jake was relieved, until two minutes later.

"Jake Puckerman and Marley Rose," the assistant Nick said, calling them back to the room.

Marley looked at Jake and he looked like he was going to be sick. "Are you ready?" Marley asked him, kindly.

Jake nodded and he grabbed Marley hand and smiled right into her eyes.

**Hope u liked this.. yeah it's short but i can't keep myself awake, so I'll write the other part of the Jarley appointment(s) tomorrow...**

**Poor Jakey... Dont worry Marley is on her way!**

**Please follow, favorite and review, Thanks :) **


	4. Jarley In The Office (Continued)

**Here's when Jake and Marley get examined… and Glee is on tonight! OMG can't wait.**

**By the way next chapter will be with Quinn going in to see Dr. Anderson (request)**

**Hope u enjoy this, this is for your guys' benefit!**

Marley and Jake follow Nick to the examination room. "So, how are you two?" Nick asked them.

"I'm fine," Marley replied. "Jake, not so much." Jake shot Marley a death stare, but she didn't notice.

"I see," Nick added. "You two have nothing to worry about." Nick assured them. Nick brought them to the last examination room.

"Alright, Dr. Anderson and I will work on Jake first, and then we will work on you Marley, okay?" Nick asked her, and Marley nodded, taking her seat in the corner.

"Jake you can take a seat in the chair, and I'll go bring Dr. Anderson back." Nick instructed, and Jake obeyed and took his seat in the reclining patient's chair.

Nick left the room to go get Dr. Anderson, but that only made matters worse, Jake was really nervous, this was all new to him.

"Just relax; it's nothing to worry about." Marley assured Jake, but it only worked a little, but before she could say something else, Blaine and Nick walked into the room.

"Good afternoon, Jake… and Marley." Blaine greeted. Marley gave a quick wave and Jake nodded, being choked up that he couldn't say a word.

"Well, this shouldn't take long, alright Jake; it's just a typical examination, nothing to worry about.

Jake rolled his eyes; Marley said the same thing, but seriously, like that would convince him.

Blaine reclined his chair and turned on the over head light. "Alright, open wide please." Blaine instructed.

Jake did so, opening his mouth slowly. Jake closed his eyes as soon as Blaine grabbed his tools, but after a minute he opened them again.

Blaine examined all of Jake's teeth and lucky for him Blaine didn't find a single issue.

"Yeah, everything looks good, I'll just give you a polishing and you'll be done.

Marley was surprised, usually when someone is nervous, they end up having a cavity or something. That was really the only reason she thought of the idea to go in with him, now all she did was regret it.

Blaine prepared the polisher for use, then instructed Jake to open again, and Jake complied.

Blaine polished Jake's teeth, which he didn't have an issue with, so it went quickly and smoothly.

Then Blaine told Jake he was done, and he gladly climbed out of the chair. It was now Marley's turn so she got up from the chair in the corner of the room and sat in the patient's chair.

Jake sat in the corner, where Marley was sitting, they basically just switched spots.

"Alright, Marley, open up," Blaine instructed her and Marley did so and he started checking all of Marley's teeth as well as he did with Jake's. "Good so far." Blaine said after two minutes.

But then came across something when he touched one of Marley's upper teeth and she yelled in agony,

"Better get a closer look at that one," Blaine said, grabbing his mirror and explorer tool again. "Open up for me." Blaine told her and Marley complied.

"Wider." Blaine told her and Marley opened up wider, Blaine was able to get better look at the tooth, and the good news was that it wasn't a cavity.

"Alright, you have a chipped tooth, nothing too serious, It's small so the filing should only take about 5 minutes.

"Open wide, for me." Blaine told Marley and she did. It took about 6 minutes, but Blaine fixed her tooth, and then Marley was done.

"You're all done, Marley. Just don't eat or drink anything for the next 2 hours." Blaine told her and she nodded, helping Jake up from the corner.

"Was that so bad?" Marley asked Jake, slowly walking down the hallway. Jake rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Did it hurt? You know when you got filed?" Jake asked, Marley shook her head and replied, "no."

"See, nothing to worry about." Marley repeated and then they made their way to the waiting room, glad their appointments were done with.

**What do you think?... yea its short too but, he this one basically had two parts to it.**

**I like what I did with Jarley, jope u guys enjoyed it too.**

**By the way if you guys have any ideas, please tell me, I might use one of them.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review, Thanks u guys so much :) **


	5. Convincing The Impossible

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't post in a few days, but I had basketball tryouts and a lot going on, plus Glee returned on Thursday, and I wasn't going to miss that.**

**Anyway, I know I said in the previous chapter, I'd do Quinn next, but I'm changing it up. **

**Instead this is going to be Finn's appointment, but he will run into Quinn at the office. Quinn will be in the chapter after this one.**

**Hope you enjoy this, and yes, Kurt's appointment is coming soon, in case you were wondering, and I'm sure you were… Enjoy.**

Finn knew he had to get Kurt to go to his appointment, Ally had tried countless times, but she can't do it while she's not there and it's almost Thursday.

He had to convince Kurt somehow to go tomorrow, because Burt was going to be back home this weekend and he wasn't going to be able to keep the secret anymore.

Finn went and found Kurt alone in the locker room, thank goodness. "So, when are you planning on going?" Finn asked.

Kurt gave him a weird look and asked, "Where?" Kurt asked confuse, but he wasn't, but didn't know what to say at the moment.

"The dentist, when are you going?" Finn asked, but Kurt looked away and answered, "Never."

"Dude, you have to, that Blaine dude or whatever his name was, said it was mandatory." Finn added, but Kurt was going to stay resistant. "You can't deal with the pain forever."

"Sure I can, it barley… hurts." Kurt stated, groaning in pain between the statements.

"Kurt, you're in severe pain, and plus you turned blue." Finn told him, but Finn saw the fear in Kurt's eyes.

"Come on, Kurt, there's nothing…" Kurt cut off.

"Don't say it Finn!" Kurt yelled. "Look, I can't do it okay."

Finn had think of something, he saw how scared he was, but also saw Kurt's pain and he needed to see Blaine desperately.

"Kurt's it's no big deal." Finn told him, but Kurt just wouldn't get convinced.

"To you, maybe not; but to me it is," Kurt told him, loudly. Luckily they were the only ones in the locker room.

"Look, I've had a really bad and painful experience with the dentist, Finn," Kurt admitted after sitting down on one of the benches.

"It happened like 3 or 4 years ago, but every time I think about it, I just re- live that whole thing, and I can still feel the pain, and I don't ever want to go through that again." Kurt explained, and Finn realized what this whole thing was about, he went through something you wouldn't want to take the chance on re- living again.

"I see; and I know that was probably worse than going to hell, but I'm sure it was just an accident," Finn suggested. "Novocain probably wore off sooner than usually, I'm sure that won't happen again." He then assured Kurt, hoping it'd work, but not so easily.

Kurt didn't say anything, he just looked the same; terrified.

"Is there anyway, I can convince you to go?" Finn asked him, and Kurt obviously had an idea, or plan in this case for Finn.

"Well, if you want me to go, then you'll get your own appointment." Kurt told him.

Finn was surprised, his first guess would have been Finn Gaga picture on Facebook, but he was wrong. "Excuse me?" Finn asked.

"For me to go, you're going to have to get your own appointment." Kurt repeated, Finn was hesitate, but he had no other option, it was the only way he'd Kurt to go and if Kurt didn't go, Ally would kill Finn.

So about an hour later, he was driving to the dental clinic, which he didn't think he'd be spending his afternoon, in a dental office.

His phone rang, quickly grabbed it and answered, not being able to check who it was.

"_Hello" _Finn answered.

"_Hey, it's Ally; did you convince Kurt to go?" _Ally asked him, hoping he did.

"_Yes, but it took a lot." Finn answered._

"_Thank you, he's been avoiding me, and he won't listen to me either," _Ally told him, thanking him for convincing Kurt._ "How did you convince him?"_

"_I agreed to going to that dentist and get my own exam." _Finn replied, turning onto a different road.

"_Yeah, that sounds right." _Ally added, and they both laughed.

"_Hey did you know about Kurt's so called experience with dentists?" _Finn asked her, curious if she even knew.

"_Yeah, but Kurt thinks I forgot, which he actually prefers, please don't tell him." _Ally told him, then begging for him to keep her secret.

"_Don't worry, I won't," Finn told her and she was relived. "I better go, see you later." _Finn then hung up the phone has he parked at the dentist's office.

Finn then walked into the dentist office and signed in, he then sat down on one of the chairs in the room, and then noticed someone he'd never thought he'd run into there.

"Quinn?" Finn said, getting her attention. Quinn looked over and saw him, she smiled happy she'd finally have someone to talk to.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked him. "You didn't turn blue, or green." She added.

"Well, Kurt did, and the only way I could convince him to go was for me to get my own examination," Finn explained and Quinn laughed. "Anyway, I could ask you the same question."

"Then why don't you?" Quinn questioned.

"I think I did… like 2 minutes ago." Finn said, but not being one hundred percent sure.

"Well, they wouldn't let me use the restroom unless I had an appointment, they are a bunch of bitches, but I'm fine with it." Quinn told him, which also made Finn laugh.

"Finn Hudson, Follow me please." Nick told him after entering the waiting room, calling him back to be examined.

"Well, I better go, see you later Quinn." Finn told her.

"Yeah, you two." Quinn replied.

Finn then got up and walked back with Nick into the hallway with a couple of other examination rooms.

Nick opened the door to room 7 and Finn walked in, where he came face to face with Blaine.

"Hi, you must be Finn," Blaine said, shaking Finn's hand as he nodded, answering his question. "Well, take a seat and we'll get started." Blaine told him and Finn sat in the chair.

Blaine then slipped on a pair of gloves and Nick put a bib on Finn, and then he lowered his chair.

"So, you're Kurt Hummel's brother, right?" Blaine asked, remembering that Kurt had a sibling.

"Step- brother actually, for 2 years now." Finn answered and Blaine was confused, he thought Kurt had a birth sibling.

"Weird, I thought Kurt had a birth sibling." Blaine added.

"He does, not me though, he has a sister, a year younger." Finn informed him.

"Right, what was her name?" Blaine said trying to remember her name. "Uhh, Ally?" He asked Finn and he nodded.

"Anyway, we both are aware you didn't turn blue or green, are you having any problems?" Blaine asked him, thinking Finn had damage.

"No, but Kurt did turn blue, and the only way I could get him to come here tomorrow." Finn explained and Blaine completely understood.

"I see," He added. "I see his intentions."

"Alright, let's get started, I'll just give you a simple exam and you'll be free to go." Blaine told him and Finn nodded as Nick turned on the over head light.

"Okay, open up for me." Blaine instructed which Finn obeyed. Blaine then carefully examined Finn's teeth one at a time.

"Any pain or discomfort so far, Finn?" Blaine asked him and Finn shook his head, which was a good sign.

"Good," Blaine said as he finished examining his teeth, not a single cavity.

"Alright, I'll just give you a quick polishing and you'll be free to go, and you can go gloat to Kurt about him having to spend an hour or so here." Blaine told, joking about the last part.

"Alright, open up." Blaine told him and Finn complied.

The polishing only took 3 minutes and then Finn was finished. "Okay, that's it." Blaine told him as Finn got up from the chair.

"Oh, by the way, when Kurt comes in tomorrow. Would you do me a favor?" Finn questioned.

Blaine nodded, Nick did as well. "Well, he has a huge dental phobia, so I was wondering if you could make it really comfortable for him." Finn told them, hoping they'd make it easier for him.

"No problem, I get anxious patients, as well as ones with the phobia, so I promise, Kurt will be in good hands." Blaine assured him, and Finn happily left the office.

**Hey, what did you think of this chapter? :) **

**Yeah, I've thought you'd guys want some Furt drama, and here it's dealing with Kurt's phobia, which Finn wants to help him with, along with Ally of course.**

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, Kurt's appointment will be next, I'll try to get it up tomorrow, but depends if I find time.**

**I've been looking forward to writing the Kurt chapter, and I'll write it as soon as I can. And I'm going to make it basically a whole Klaine chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed this… Please Follow, Favorite, and Review. Thank you :)**


	6. Facing Fears

**What you all have been waiting for… Kurt's Appointment!**

**I'm really proud with this one; I came up with some of the parts during Spanish Class today. (Ironic… right?)**

**Poor Kurt, he's so scared he's shaking, literally! **

**I'll be doing a couple more appointments and then there will be some drama chapters, revolving around Klaine and some things.**

**After this one, it will be Quinn's turn, as promised and then someone I'm sure many of you know and LOVE! **

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

It was 3:30 and school had ended along with Glee Club rehearsal, Finn was worried, Kurt didn't show up and he never missed practice.

"Hey! Sam!" Finn yelled as he saw Sam walk past him.

Sam turned around when he heard Finn and walked closer to him, "Hey, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Have you seen Kurt?" Finn asked him, hoping he knew where Kurt was, he, Rory, and Ally were the only ones who had every class with Kurt.

"Yeah, I saw him in Mr. Shue's Spanish class room," Sam told him. "I got to go, see you later Finn." Sam added and then left going after Mercedes as usual.

Finn then walked to the Spanish room and he saw Kurt, sitting at a desk alone, most likely wanting to be alone.

"Hey, why weren't you at Glee?" Finn asked which startled Kurt.

"I needed time to think, and…" Kurt stated, but was Kurt off in the middle.

"To calm your nerves before you go to the dentist?" Finn questioned.

"Finn, I- I can't." Kurt told him, very frightened about the thought about seeing the dentist.

"Kurt, we made a deal; if I went and got a dental exam, you promised you'd go to the dentist for yourself." Finn reminded him.

"Yeah, but when I made that deal, I'd thought you'd get a cavity or something and chicken out." Kurt added and Finn was surprised, he then shot Kurt a look.

"Look, Kurt, you made a deal, plus, this tooth of yours is getting out of hand." Finn said, but Kurt just arched his eyebrow, but he knew it was true.

He couldn't eat anything, he could barley talk, the pain keeps him up half the night, and it's starting to affect his singing.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Finn assured him. "Look, I talked to the dentist you're going to have yesterday, and he'll make it as comfortable as possible for you."

Kurt knew he had no choice, he made a deal, and this damn toothache was going to kill him if he waited any longer.

"Fine, I'll go." Kurt told him, agreeing to see the dentist.

About 10 minutes later, Kurt was in his car, driving his car to the dentist's office, Kurt was terrified, all he could think about was about his last visit.

The pain, the fear, and everything about it, and it was just painful, thinking, he might be going through the same thing in about 15 minutes.

Kurt parked in the parking lot of the clinic and then went inside. The waiting room was empty except for the receptionist, and a few other workers.

Kurt signed in, and then sat down on one of the waiting room seats. It was going to be a wait because, Dr. Anderson was with a patient, and Kurt was fine with that; he could wait forever.

Kurt got extremely nervous and started to shake while he jilted his knee up and down.

"Hey, you're so scared, you're shaking." A voice said from Kurt's left side, it was Ally probably there to comfort him before he went in.

Kurt smile when he saw her face and she sat down beside him and they hugged. Ally felt Kurt shaking, and his fast heartbeat.

"Hey, calm down, you're going to be alright." Ally told him, and that eased him enough that he stopped shaking.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked his sister. "I thought if you missed dance class, you'd be kicked out."

"Yeah, but you do realize that the clinic is right next to where I take my lessons, right?" Ally asked him, which made an awkward moment.

"Yeah, I have a 20 minute break, and Finn called me and told me how uneasy you were, which I knew about, so I've been dancing by the window waiting for you." She explained and he was at a loss for words.

"Tanks, but I don't know if I can do this." Kurt told her.

"You'll be fine; I talked to his assistant and…" Ally started, but Kurt cut her off, thinking he miss understood her.

"What?" Kurt asked. "How?"

_**Flashback…**_

_Yesterday afternoon, Nick was in his office cleaning Blaine's equipment, and Ally was out the window. Looking in like she was some sort of freak stalker._

_Nick opened the window when he noticed her. "Hey, how can I help you window Girl?" He asked her._

"_It's Alison Hummel, and you know about Kurt Hummel, right?" she asked him._

"_Yeah, he's coming in tomorrow for an appointment, why?" Nick asked._

_**End of flashback…**_

"And now, he just calls me window girl." She added, which made Kurt chuckle.

"Anyway, I also talked to your dentist, and he's really generous, he's going to makes this as easy for you as he can. It will be nothing like last time," she assured him. "Except for the things that are supposed to happen."

Nick then walked into the waiting room, carrying Kurt's chart.

"Kurt Hummel, we're ready for you." Nick said, looking at the only two in the room.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ally asked her older brother. Kurt nodded and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, _window girl_!" Nick called out to her as she tried to leave. Ally just rolled her eyes and left.

"You're Kurt? Nick asked as Kurt walked closer towards him.

Kurt nodded, "Alright, well, right this way." Nick said and they went through the door which lead to a hallway with a couple of examination rooms.

"So, how are you?" Nick asked trying to make conversation.

"I'm okay, I guess." Kurt replied, showing his fear towards the place.

"Nervous?" Nick guessed, probably forgetting Kurt was the one with the huge dentist phobia.

"Terrified." Kurt answered and Nick remembered.

"I know, your step brother and sister told us about your phobia, it's totally understandable," Nick told him. "Don't worry; we'll make this comfortable for you, alright?"

"Okay." Kurt said, sort of unsure of what to think, he hasn't even met his dentist yet, but everyone says he is amazing.

When they reached the room, Kurt would be in, Nick opened the door and they walked in. "You can take a seat and I'll go get Dr. Anderson." Nick told him as he left to go get Blaine.

Kurt did as he was told and sat in the patient's chair which was very uncomfortable. He was getting very nervous, he saw the tool tray and eyed it until Nick and Blaine entered the room, 2 minutes later.

"So, you're the famous Kurt Hummel?" Blaine joked, greeting the teen. Blaine shook Kurt's hand while introducing himself. "I'm Dr. Anderson, your dentist. Blaine told him, and he then let go of Kurt's hand.

"Well, I hear you have a huge phobia." Blaine added, after quickly glancing over his charts.

Kurt nodded, "You step brother told me all about your last experience, and I promise you have nothing to worry about," Blaine told him.

"And if there's anything I can do to make this more comfortable for you, don't hesitate to ask, okay? He added, wanting to let Kurt know, they were there to help him.

"Okay," Kurt answered, still as nervous as hell.

"Okay, I understand you turned Blue, and something tells me that you have a problem, right?" Blaine stated.

Kurt nodded, "Horrible toothache," Kurt told him.

"How long have you had it?" Blaine asked him, concerned of course.

"Since last Friday, it's got to a point where I can't eat, sleep, or sing properly." Kurt explained, and Blaine nodded. "I'll take a look at it." Blaine said as he slipped a pair of gloves on.

Nick then walked over to Kurt and put a bib on him and then Nick reclined his chair.

Nick and Blaine sat on their stools on opposite sides of Kurt's chair.

"Alright, Kurt, I'm just going to take a look at your tooth, to figure out your issue and then we will see where we stand, okay?" Blaine told Kurt, then asking to see if he was okay.

Kurt gave a nod, Blaine then switched on the over head light and positioned it over Kurt's mouth; he then grabbed his mirror and explorer tool, which freaked Kurt out a little.

"Okay, just relax, and open wide for me," Blaine instructed him, and Kurt opened his mouth slowly and slightly.

"A little wider, Kurt." Blaine told him and Kurt opened his mouth wide.

Blaine checked Kurt's teeth until he found the issue on one of Kurt's bottom molars, he accidently touched it and Kurt yelled in agony.

"Sorry about that, I found your issue Kurt." Blaine told him, retracting his tools and putting them back on the tray.

"It's a cavity, it's gotten big, which would explain the growing discomfort you have had over the week." Blaine told him, "I'm just going to give you a filling okay?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nervously nodded.

"Are you okay, because I can see you shaking there," Blaine added, "Don't worry, it's not too bad, alright?"

Kurt didn't say anything, he just adjusted his place in the chair, because he felt his butt go numb.

"Alright, first I'll put this gel on your tooth, so when I put the Novocain in, you'll barley feel it okay?" Blaine told him and Kurt nodded.

"Okay, you'll feel a little pressure, okay. Now, open up." Blaine told and Kurt did so.

Kurt cringed, as Blaine first touched the tooth with the gel, but it didn't hurt.

"Okay, now I have to numb the area surrounding the tooth, this way you won't feel a thing."

Blaine told him, then taking out his needle, which really made Kurt nervous.

"Alright, you'll barley feel it, just a small prick," Blaine told him, seeing his fear.

"Open wide for me, Kurt." Blaine instructed and Kurt complied, Kurt didn't even feel the needle go in, he only felt a pain once he stared to administer the Novocain.

Kurt's leg twitched along with his left eye when he felt the pain, but that last only a few seconds.

"Okay, I'm just going to drill the tooth, so I can get all that decay out," Blaine explained after Nick handed him the drill.

Kurt tensed up when he saw the drill in Blaine's hand, his stomach twisted and his heart started racing again.

"If you want me to stop anytime during the procedure, just put your hand up and I'll stop until you are ready for me to continue. Blaine told him, and Kurt smiled for half a second.

Kurt knew that Dr. Anderson really cared about him, or his patients for that matter.

"Open wide," Blaine instructed, and Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine began drilling, about 5 minutes later, Blaine and Nick were putting the layers of filling on Kurt's tooth.

Kurt did okay during the drilling, he only raised his hand once during the drilling when he heard the drill at a loud volume followed by a smell, Kurt couldn't stand.

When they finished with the filling Kurt was relieved. "Alright, I think you've had enough today." Blaine said as he raised Kurt's chair and turned off the over head light.

"I just want you to come in sometime next week, for a check- up okay?" Blaine requested him and Kurt agreed.

Nick took the bib off Kurt and helped Kurt out the chair. He gave Kurt an appointment reminder for next week.

"Kurt, I guess we will see you next week." Blaine told him.

"Thank you." Kurt told him and he left the room, Kurt was happy it was over, but he wasn't terrified of the dentist anymore; _nervous probably, but not terrified._

**Hey, what did you think? I think this was probably one of the best chapters so far, Kurt is so lucky to be in good hands.**

**Quinn is up next, and yes I will make another Klaine one after a few more chapters with some other New Directions.**

**And if you guys have any ideas I'd like to hear, I'm running low, I got only a few left.**

**If you give some, and If I use it, I'll give you credit, anyway hope you liked this**

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. Thank you :)**


	7. Scaling

**Hey guys, finally got to write this one. **

**Sorry I haven't updated since Monday, but I've been really busy with school, and it took me a while to think of a story for Quinn. I'm going to try get more chapters done this weekend.**

**Anyway, this is Quinn's appointment, and next chapter, I have someone especially in store.**

**And I watched "Glease", it made me really sad… :(**

**Hope you enjoy this… :)**

Quinn was sitting in the waiting room of Anderson's Dental Clinic, waiting for her name to be called.

She never planned on going, she didn't need to, she was completely bored, she had been waiting 10 minutes.

But she perked up when her friends, Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez walked in.

They signed in and they both sat next to Quinn. "Hey Quinn, what are you doing here?" Brittany asked her.

"Well, this place has a stupid rule about the restrooms." Quinn told her.

"Clean hands, before cleaning and exams?" Brittany guessed, as usual that was wrong.

"No use, without an appointment." Quinn correctly and Santana thought that was the dumbest ass thing she ever heard.

"What kind of ass kissers came up with that crap?" Santana subjected, but Brittany or Quinn didn't know either.

"Anyway, what are you two doing here?" Quinn asked them, though they had a real reason.

"I'm green and Santana is blue tooth." Brittany told her, reminding Quinn. She let out a small chuckle, luckily Santana didn't notice.

"Brittany is a little nervous, so she asked me to get mine done with her." Santana added.

"I don't think you have anything to be nervous about, I mean didn't you get a filling in every tooth you have?" Quinn questioned, knowing she did.

"Yeah, but what if they have to fill my fillings?" Brittany stated, as usual not making any sense.

"Don't worry Britt, if they even try and hurt you, I will send their sorry asses back down to friggin' hell." Santana told her, weird enough, Brittany found it comforting.

Nick then entered the waiting room. "Quinn Fabray, you can come with me." Nick told her, they were obviously ready for Quinn.

She said goodbye to her friends and Brittany mouthed "_Good Luck_" to her. Quinn chuckled, then got up and walked towards Nick.

"So, how are you today?" Nick asked.

"Fine, I didn't expect to be here, now I know to use restrooms before I leave school." Quinn told him.

They went into the examination room, Nick had Quinn sit down in the chair, as he left the room to go get Dr. Anderson.

Nick and Blaine entered the room about 2 minutes later.

"Hello Quinn, I'm Dr. Anderson, so what brings you here today?" He told her introducing himself. Quinn being there was unclear so, he thought it was a need to ask.

"Well, I wanted to use the restrooms and this was the only I could get use of them." Quinn told him, but Blaine was confused.

"What? Who told you that?" Blaine asked.

"The receptionist." Quinn answered and that got a laugh out of Nick and Blaine.

"I'm so sorry, she thinks by telling people that I'll get more business." Blaine told her. "I guess it does work."

"Well, I guess while I'm here, my mom has been wanting me to get an examination." Quinn added and Blaine then slipped on some gloves.

"Alright, this should be quick." Blaine told her. "Open up for me." And Quinn did so.

Blaine, started to examine Quinn, her teeth were perfect as usual, no cavities which Blaine was impressed with. However her gums were something they took into consideration.

"You seem to have a little bit of gum damage." Blaine told her and then retracted the tools.

"It's not too bad; a 5 minute scaling should do the trick." Blaine told her.

Quinn was annoyed; she'd have to waste more of her time, when she knew her gums were fine. But acted like she agreed with Blaine completely.

"Nick, the Novocain please." Blaine said, instructed Nick to hand him the needle, so Quinn wouldn't be able to feel a thing.

Nick handed it to him after he finished preparing it, "Open please." Blaine told her and she complied.

When it went, she blinked, but that was it. Then Blaine, assisted by Nick began the procedure, it was very short and Quinn didn't feel anything, but slight pressure.

She was glad when it was over because she was able to leave. Now she just had to think of a way to tell her mother about this.

When Blaine positioned her chair upwards and turned off the overhead light, he gave her a note Quinn get some medication for the pain she would be receiving over the next week or so.

Quinn took it and then left the office. She waved to Santana and Brittany as she left. She hoped that Brittany and Santana's appointments go well and will probably be begging to hear about them later.

**What do you think?... I hope you liked it, and yes I will be doing the Brittany and Santana (Brittana) chapter.**

**Next week I have only 2 days of school, so that'll give me a little more chances to write, so I'll probably be getting more chapters up.**

**Next chapter will be Ryder, and I'm really excited about it.**

**Anyways, Favorite, Follow, and Review. Thank You :)**


	8. Ryder's Situation

**Hey guys, here's Ryder's appointment. I really love Ryder so, I really like this one.**

**In this chapter, Ryder is suffering from some kind of pain, and has to go see Dr. Anderson, but not without some convincing first.**

**I hope you like this one… enjoy :)**

Ryder hasn't been in sync all week and this time, he wasn't thinking about grades, his girlfriend, football, Glee club, or any of that stuff.

His teeth had been bothering him for days, it was getting very annoying. Nobody even noticed Ryder's struggling.

If they did, they'd it would probably assume that it was his dyslexia getting better of him.

Sam however did notice something, but he knew it wasn't his dyslexia. Sam has dyslexia too so, he would know if you were struggling with that or something else.

And in Ryder's case, it was something else.

So, during 4th period, Sam and Ryder both had free period, so Sam went to go talk to him. He found him in the library, trying to get some work done.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sam said as he walked towards the table Ryder was sitting at.

Ryder again tried to act like nothing was wrong, which he of course didn't do a good job at.

"Uhh, what?" Ryder replied, making it look like he didn't hear or understand what Sam asked, but he knew.

"You know what I mean, you've seemed distracted lately, and you barley sing in Glee club anymore." Sam restated.

Ryder was stuck, he had to think of a good lie, and he didn't have much time. "My throat's been killing me?" Ryder answered, in the form of a question, knowing it wasn't going to work.

"Seriously, that's the best you came up with?" Sam said, insulting his lying.

"It's not easy when there's a time limit." Ryder told him. "Even Ally sometimes has the problem."

"Isn't she dyslexic too?" Sam asked. "And adopted?"

"Hey! Don't insult my girlfriend!" Ryder yelled in defense of his girlfriend, even though he was right about both things.

"It was just a question." Sam added. "Calm down, she's my friend, I'm not insulting."

"Okay, point taken." Ryder replied. "Anyway, I'm fine."

Sam wasn't going to give up that easy even though he was running out of good come backs. "Come on, I'm sure you've been dying to tell someone."

Ryder gave him a dirty look that obviously read, "_Really?_" Sam even knew that was really bad, that sounded like something girls would say to each other if they had gossip to spread.

"I'll give you credit for that one." Ryder told him. "It was probably as bad as this pain going on in my pi- whole right now."

Sam laughed and then heard the rest of it. "What? This whole time it's been because of a tooth?" Sam questioned.

Ryder nodded; he knew Sam was going to ask, _"Did you see a dentist about it?"_ and fair enough, he asked exactly that.

After Sam asked him, Ryder replied, _"no"_. Sam seemed surprised, which surprised Ryder.

"Why didn't you?" Sam asked, but Ryder didn't answer. He didn't want to admit the truth.

"Ryder?" Sam asked, trying to get his attention. It snapped Ryder out of a trance of thoughts. "What?" Ryder said, like he just had been awoken from a deep sleep.

"Why haven't you seen a dentist yet?" Sam asked. "I mean we just had one talk to Glee club like only 3 days ago." He added.

"Easy, I hate dentists, are we done now?" Ryder replied and then walked to a self of books, away from Sam.

"Dude, I think everyone hates them." Sam interjected.

"No, I really hate them. It's bad." Ryder replied.

"Dude, trust me I get it." Sam told him. "I went Monday, and I was nervous too, but I'm telling you it's not that bad." He assured him, but Ryder was still not convinced.

"Just ask for Dr. Anderson, he's really good at caring for his patients and making them comfortable." Sam told him. "Just ask Kurt."

Ryder smiled and put on his backpack. "Fine, but if I die, you are so paying for the funeral." He joked… Or was he?

"Okay, I'll see you later." Sam said and he then left, leaving Ryder having to pay Dr. Anderson a visit.

It took Ryder about 15 minutes to get to the clinic, fill out the paper work and sit down in the waiting room and patiently wait his turn.

It wasn't like he was in any rush, like anyone would be in a rush to get in there, at least in Ryder's mind.

5 minutes later, Nick walked into the waiting room carrying Ryder's chart. "Ryder Lynn, we are ready for you." He said, and then Ryder got up and walked with Nick to the examination room.

"Alright take a seat in the chair and I'll be back in a minute with Dr. Anderson." Nick told Ryder and he did so.

A minute or so later, Nick returned to the room along with Blaine with him. "You must be Ryder." Blaine said glancing quickly at his charts.

"Yeah, hi." Ryder said nervously, unsure of what to say. Blaine knew as soon as he spoke Ryder was nervous.

"A little nervous?" Blaine asked him and Ryder of course nodded.

"Understandable; just try and relax, you have nothing to worry about." Blaine told him, as he and Nick slipped on gloves and Nick put a bib on Ryder.

Nick lowered Ryder's chair as soon as he and Blaine sat down on their stools.

"Alright, so what exactly are you having issues with?" Blaine asked him, as he turned on the overhead light and positioned it over Ryder's mouth.

"Um, it started with sensitivity, but now I'm not exactly sure." Ryder explained. "It's just intense pain."

"Okay, doesn't sound too serious." Blaine said as he picked up his mirror and explorer tool. "Okay, just open up and I'll see what your issue is."

Ryder slowly opened his mouth and Blaine began to examine his mouth. As Blaine began to examine far into his mouth, Ryder tensed up.

"Any pain or pressure?" Blaine asked Ryder and replied "no" with his mouth still open. "Good so far." Blaine added as then made his way to the other side.

He then was able to find what he figured was the issue, when Ryder felt the pain once again. Ryder groaned when Blaine touched the area around the tooth had he was having issues with.

"Okay, I'm going to have to look at your x- rays." Blaine said once he retracted his tools and placed them back on his tray.

2 minutes later, Blaine received Ryder x- rays and his issue was confirmed.

"Well, Ryder, according to your x- rays and the issues you've been having, I'm afraid you are going to need a root canal." Blaine told him and Ryder was just speech less, it was like he died for a second.

"I'll have to get you an appointment next week to get it done." Blaine told him.

Ryder then got the worst feeling in his stomach, he felt like throwing up or maybe even dying, he hated the dentist and had go back in a week for something everyone dreaded.

Blaine noticed the fear in Ryder eyes as he raised his chair and turned off the light, he knew it wasn't a procedure that most people want to receive.

"Don't worry; it's not as bad as you think." Blaine assured him, hoping it would help, but it never worked. "Trust me; the fear is a million times worse."

Weird enough, it helped a little bit and Ryder got out of the chair. "I guess I'll see you next week." Blaine said as Ryder left and set up his appointment for next Tuesday.

Ryder wasn't too thrilled to be under a root canal procedure in less than a week, but he was glad it would put an end to his suffering.

**What did you guys think? :)**

**Ryder will be going back to see Blaine again for his root canal in few chapters. **

**Either before or after Kurt goes back for his check- up, I'm not sure yet. Next chapter will be Brittany and Santana (Brittana).**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I have been busy with school and basketball, but I'm on break so I will be posting for the rest of the week.**

**I'll be working on this, 'Klaine Dentist', this new story I started starring Ryder and another one starring Blaine. **

**Anyway, hope you liked this. Please Favorite, Follow and Review :) Thanks.**


	9. Time's With Brittana

**Here's Brittany and Santana's appointment. (and yes you will see some Brittana) **

**Santana is one of my favorites, and I'd thought my readers might like some Brittana comforting.**

**Hope you like this… Next chapter will have Kurt going to back to Dr. Anderson, and that one will have Klaine, last chapter was supposed to, but I thought I'd save it.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this :)**

It was Brittany and Santana's appointments, Santana didn't understand why she turned blue her teeth were perfect.

She wasn't nervous, but Brittany was. She had only been to a dentist once, and that was 2 years ago with Dr. Howell.

Santana cared for her so much that she went with her promised if anyone hurt her, she'd go all Lima heights on their sorry asses.

They went there right after school and when they walked in they saw Quinn. "Quinn, what are you doing here?" Santana asked her.

"This place has a rule about the restroom use." Quinn replied and as usual Brittany answered using the first thing that popped into her head.

"Clean hands, before cleanings and exams?" Brittany questioned, Santana thought it was a good one, so did Quinn, but not the she was talking about.

"No use without an appointment." Quinn told them and Santana thought it was ridiculous.

"What kind of ass kissers came up with that crap?" Santana asked, and Quinn had no idea.

Quinn then asked what they were doing here and they replied saying that Santana turned blue and Brittany was green.

"Brittany is a little nervous." Santana told Quinn, Brittany wasn't ashamed, she didn't really get the concept of it.

I don't you have anything to be nervous about, didn't you get a filling in every tooth?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah, but what if he has to fill me fillings?" Brittany asked, but Quinn ignored that response as she was called back.

Brittany and Santana waited until Quinn came out, she waved goodbye to them on her way out.

"Brittany, Santana, we're ready for you." Nick announced 2 minutes later when he again walked in the waiting room.

Santana took Brittany's hand and she smiled. They then walked with Nick through the hallway and into the examination room.

"So how are you two today?" Nick asked them.

"I'm okay, Brittany is a little nervous though." Santana answered.

"I see, don't worry, you both are in good hand." Nick told them as they entered the examination room where they were met by Dr. Anderson.

"Hi, you must Santana and Brittany." Blaine said greeting them. "I'm going to examine Brittany first, so Santana, you can sit in the corner." Blaine told them.

Brittany took a seat in the patients chair and Santana sat in the corner as Blaine requested her to.

Blaine washed his hand and slipped on a pair of gloves when Santana remembered to give him a warning.

"Just to let you know, I was raised in Lima heights and if you hurt my girlfriend, I will end you." Santana stated, Blaine was stunned.

He wasn't expecting that so he just nodded and looked away. He then lowered Brittany's chair and turned on the light.

Brittany got nervous, but Santana shot Brittany a sexy smile and she was relaxed.

"Okay, Brittany, open wide for me." Blaine instructed and she did so. The first thing Blaine noticed was all her fillings.

"That's quite a number of fillings you've had." Blaine said.

"Every tooth." Santana added, this was going to be an hour Blaine wouldn't forget.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about any fillings today." Blaine said, he said as he was joking but he wasn't of course.

"Alright, you're good Brittany; I'd just like to cover the basics with you." Blaine said as he raised her chair.

"It's cool; I don't usually brush my teeth or anything. But I switched from regular Dr. Pepper to Diet." Brittany told him and Blaine again, didn't know how to respond.

"Okay, well you need to brush regularly." Blaine told her.

"Like twice a week?" Brittany asked, even Santana would have been speechless to that response.

"Twice a day and you need to floss every night, okay?" Blaine asked and she nodded, you could see in her eyes she was still confused.

"Alright, now I'll examine Santana." Blaine said and the girls switched places.

Blaine then laid Santana's chair back and turned on the light. "Okay, open wide for me." Blaine instructed and Santana obeyed.

During the first few minutes he didn't see anything, but then saw a cavity on one of Santana's molars.

"Okay, you have a small cavity." Blaine told her and Santana was surprised.

"Are you freaking kidding me, 2 years ago my teeth were perfect." Santana complained.

"Well, it happens to everyone, anyway, since it's small I can do an air abrasion." Blaine told her.

"What the hell is that?" Santana asked.

"He uses air on your tooth." Brittany said, and surprisingly she was right.

"Yeah, instead of using Novocain and drilling your tooth, I can use air and water to get rid of the decay on your tooth." Blaine explained and Santana liked that idea.

"Alright," Santana said, agreeing to that way of fixing the problem.

"But if I feel any pain, I will kill you and then the rest of the tooth doctors here will be sued against." Santana added and Brittany smiled, but didn't think it made sense, but it was Brittany.

It took only 5 minutes, and Santana's filling was intact and she felt no pain or pressure.

"Okay, you're all done." Blaine said and Santana left with her girlfriend.

"Now, I told you there was nothing to it." Santana said as they walked back into the waiting room.

"Yeah, you were so brave." Brittany added.

"I love you." Santana told her, and Brittany agreed and they shared a kiss.

They then left the clinic and went back to Santana's place to have a sexy make out session.

**What did you think?**

**Anyway, hope you liked it… Next chapter will have Kurt again YAY!**

**Anyway, I'll try to update my other stories and my new ones up tomorrow or Thursday. "Thanksgiving" episode of Glee is on Thursday :)**

**Anyone see Dynamic Duets, I loved it gave me a random idea for a story, lol :)**

**Well, Hope you like this chapter, Please Favorite, Follow and Review :) Thank U**


	10. Klaine's Appointment

**Hey guys, I'm feeling a lot better now :) Last 2 weeks I felt horrible so I wasn't able to write much.**

**Now, I'm back and I'll try and get as many up this week as I can. :) mid terms are tomorrow so, I don't know if I can post the next few days. :(**

**Here's Kurt appointment with Blaine again, Yay! And this one will be Klaine.**

**Kurt will realize his feelings for Blaine now that he is not as over taken by fear.**

**Hope you like this :) Enjoy**

Kurt had his follow up appointment with Dr. Anderson again after Glee, but he has completely forgotten about it.

Luckily everyone in the Glee Club remembered, but only two of them were wise enough to remind him.

Kurt was at his locker getting his things when Ryder and Ally walked up to him.

"Hey Kurt," Ryder greeted; Kurt looked over at them as soon as he heard Ryder's voice.

"Hey, what's up?" Kurt asked them.

"Nothing, Ryder and I are going to the movies." Ally answered as Kurt closed his locker.

"What are you two seeing?" Kurt asked; probably curious.

"'Struck By Lightning'" Ryder told him and Kurt chuckled.

"Ally, you've seen that movie like 5 times since it came out." Kurt added.

"Yeah, but I love that movie; plus Ryder didn't see it yet so we are going to see it." Ally told him and Kurt thought it was pointless to argue.

"Mind if I come?" Kurt asked, and Ally arched her eyebrow.

"Kurt, don't you have your follow up with Dr. Anderson today?" Ally asked, thinking he might have been trying to squeeze out of it.

"Damn it! I forgot all about it." Kurt said, "It's been a lot to remember, I have to do extra work, because last week I could barley focus, and I have finally caught up, with sleeping."

Ally could tell he actually did forget. "Yeah, and that tooth must have put you through a lot." She said.

"You have no idea." Kurt added and Ally saw that her boyfriend was distracted.

"Ryder?" Ally said trying to get his attention. Ryder quickly snapped out of his trance and tried to act like nothing was wrong, but failed.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked him and Ally did the same when he refused to answer.

"It's nothing, I just have to get a root canal tomorrow and talking about that stuff builds up my nerves." Ryder admitted, probably thinking it was stupid.

"Hey, you'll be fine, I don't think it hurts that bad, and you can always ask for anesthesia." She suggested, Ryder smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Anyway, I better go, before I forget again." Kurt said and he left his sister and Ryder, and went out to the school parking lot.

He got into his car and he arrived at the dental clinic 10 minutes later. Kurt was nervous, but not like last week.

Last week he was terrified and didn't know what to think, he knew Dr. Anderson would comfort him if he got scared.

Kurt walked into the office signed in and waited for his name to be called. He anxiously waited 5 minutes until Nick came through the door carrying his chart.

"Kurt Hummel, we're ready for you." Nick called and Kurt instantly got up and walked with Nick towards the back.

"How are you today?" Nick asked him.

"I'm better than I was last week." Kurt answered and they both shared a chuckle.

"That's good,"Nick explained and Kurt nodded.

"Don't worry, Dr. Anderson will take care of you." Nick assured him as they entered the examination room.

"Alright, Kurt, take a seat in the chair and I'll be back with Dr. Anderson." Nick told him and Kurt did so as Nick left the room.

Nick returned a minute later, with Blaine and Kurt was instantly in heaven. He smiled when he saw Blaine enter the room.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine said, greeting the young boy.

Kurt greeted him back, and Blaine could tell he was a little nervous. But he knew it was improvement from the pervious appointment.

"How's your filling holding up?" Blaine asked him.

"It's been fine." Kurt answered.

"Anymore problems with eating, sleeping or singing?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head and Blaine was glad there were no problems.

"Alright, now this is just a routine check up, since you haven't had one in a while you're due for one." Blaine told him.

Kurt nodded, he was a little nervous; he hadn't had a check up in a long time. "Just relax, this won't take too long." Blaine told him, noticing that he was nervous.

Nick put a bib around his neck as he sat down on his stool. Blaine then lowered Kurt's chair and turned on the over head light, positioning it directly over Kurt.

"Okay, first I'll give you a simple cleaning." Blaine told him and Kurt nodded. Blaine then grabbed his mirror and explorer tool and held them slightly below Kurt's lower lip.

"Open wide please." Blaine instructed him and Kurt obeyed. Blaine began to clean Kurt's teeth. He was very gentle. He wanted to make sure Kurt was comfortable.

Blaine liked Kurt, and not like a typical dentist should feel about their patients, he really liked him. Almost like an attraction.

Blaine finished cleaning Kurt's teeth a few minutes later. "Alright, now I'll give you a polishing." Blaine told him and Kurt smiled.

"Open." Blaine told him and Kurt complied. Normally Kurt would be nervous, but he wasn't.

He really liked Blaine, Kurt wished when he was finished with the polishing, he'd bring his lips closer to him.

Kurt got lost in his thoughts for a second and his mouth closed slightly.

"Wider." Blaine requested and Kurt did once Blaine snapped him from his thoughts.

Blaine finished a few minutes later. "You're doing well so far." Blaine told him. "'I'll just do a quick examination and you'll be free to go."

Kurt nodded. "Open wide please." Blaine asked as he grabbed his mirror and explorer tool once again.

Kurt opened again. He was worried he'd have another cavity, but he knew from after last week. It wouldn't be so bad.

Blaine checked every tooth and made sure Kurt had no more cavities. He found nothing wrong.

"Alright, you're all done. You're teeth are perfectly healthy." Blaine told him as he raised Kurt chair and turned off the light.

"Thanks." Kurt said as Blaine then took off Kurt's bib.

"I'll see you in six months, but if you have any issues, just come in and I'll take care of it okay?" Blaine told him.

Kurt nodded as he got up from the chair.

In a way, Blaine wished Kurt would have a problem so, he'd have to come back. He thought he was adorable, especially when he's frightened.

But he'd see him at least twice a year. But Blaine wished it wasn't such a long wait.

He smiled as Kurt looked at him before leaving. Kurt also wished he wouldn't have to wait long before seeing Dr. Anderson again. He was very good looking.

He was very nice to him and helped him when he was terrified. He was happy he met Blaine.

**What did you think? Sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy and I just started my other series and mid- terms are tomorrow. :(**

**I'll try and get Ryder's appointment up and the other updates to my other stories written and posted as soon as can. :)**

**And yes, there will be a thing going on with Kurt and Blaine. First it'll be rumors and then it'll be more. Or something like that. I haven't pieced it together yet.**

**Anyway, Please Favorite Follow and Review Thank you :)**


	11. Smack Down And A Root Canal

**Hey guys, I'm sick again so I haven't been able to write as much :( along with School back in secession :(**

**But Luckily I'm staying home tomorrow so I was able to write this. :)**

**Hope you liked this, after this I'm not sure what to do next. I need some more Ideas. So please if you have any, please PM ;)**

**Anyway, here's Ryder going back for his root canal. I really like Ryder :)**

**Hope you like this :) Enjoy**

It was Tuesday. The Tuesday that Ryder had been dreading all week. After he had to go straight to the dentist to get a root canal. He was terrified, he hadn't ever had a filling, so he had no idea what was yet to come.

He couldn't focus on anything all morning, he was so worried about the procedure. He knew it probably was going to hurt and that just made everything worse.

Ryder then felt someone tap his back during study hall and was startled by it. It was Kurt trying to get his attention. Ryder looked behind him and when he realized it was Kurt he pretended like nothing was bothering him, but Kurt already knew something was. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked him.

Ryder knew it was useless to lie to Kurt. He already told him and Ally about the appointment. "I have to go to the dentist after school. I'm terrified." Ryder told Kurt and he nodded. Kurt knew how he felt, the dentist used to scare him to death.

"Right. Don't worry, I know how you feel. They used to scare me like hell, but it's not as bad as you think." Kurt told him unaware of what he actually was going in for. 'What are you going in for, again?" Kurt asked him.

"A root canal." Ryder told him and Kurt then knew why he was scared. Kurt couldn't imagine having to get a root canal.

"Oh, are you having Dr. Anderson do it? In my opinion he is the best in Ohio. He kept me from freaking out during a filling." Kurt told him and Ryder laughed. That was probably Kurt's intention.

"And yes, he is doing it. I really don't know what to expect. Isn't it worse than getting a filling?" Ryder asked Kurt, but he wasn't going to know. He never had one, and he wasn't going to want one either.

"I've never had one, so I can't tell you anything. Ask Rachel, I think she got one two years ago, or maybe it was Kitty." Kurt replied and Ryder thought for a moment.

"Who should I ask first?" Ryder asked and both Kurt and Ryder thought for a few moments and looked at each other. "Rachel!" They both said at the same time, they both agreed going to Kitty for advice was never the best idea.

20 minutes later when Study hall ended, Ryder saw Rachel in the hallway and approached her. "Rachel, can ask I ask you something?" Ryder asked.

"Hey Ryder, sure what's up?" Rachel said as she closed her locker and Finn left her side. "And if it's about vocal lessons I'm available, I gave some to Finn his sophomore year." Rachel added, and Ryder rolled his eyes. He didn't need it.

"No, Uh, have you ever had a root canal?" He asked Rachel silently so no one heard them. Rachel wasn't expecting that question. She wondered why Ryder would ask that.

"Yeah, why?" Rachel asked him. But she should have known. Why else would someone else ask that question. "Well, I have to get one after school and I was wondering how bad one actually is." Ryder told her and she completely understood.

"Oh, I see your worry, but I promise, it's not as bad as you think. Yes, it sounds like it's going to be horrible, but it wasn't. Well, first of all, the only thing you'll feel is the few shots of Novocain. It's not that bad, and you can always get put to sleep." Rachel explained and Ryder felt slight relief.

"Oh okay, thanks. I didn't know what to expect." Ryder said as he left for his locker. What he didn't know, Kitty was listening in on their conversation. And she felt it was a great time to make it harder for him.

She then went up to him while he was at his locker. "I heard about your root canal." Kitty said and Ryder wasn't pleased to see her. He hated her, well the whole school did. But he decided to be nice.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Ryder said, but Kitty was ready to change his opinion about it. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." She added and Ryder was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, since your asking someone with actual experience. Well, I heard that root canals are the most serious dental procedures you could go under." Kitty started. Ryder cut her off, which she didn't appreciate. "I thought that was wisdom teeth removal."

"I wasn't finished, but okay. Second worst dental procedure. Anyway as I was saying, it hurts like hell and there is 40 percent chance that anyone who has one will feel intense pain during and after it. I guess that is why people hate getting them so much." Kitty continued and Ryder was starting to believe her.

"Right, I just asked Rachel. She had one two years ago, and she said it wasn't that bad." Ryder replied back, but Kitty was prepared for that.

"Yes, she must have been a lucky one. You should see what happened to my dad after he had one." Kitty said as she pulled up a picture on her phone and showed it to Ryder. That really did something to him, he actually bought it.

"Now if I were you I would worry about the appointment because if you don't, the chances are much better for things to go wrong." Kitty said and she then left, happy to ruin someone else's life.

Ryder was messed up. Ally saw Kitty talking to him and didn't like the sound of that. "Hey, what did she want?" Ally asked, but Ryder was too distraught to answer. "Ryder? What did she say to you?"

Ryder finally looked at her with wide eyes, "She said that the root canal was horrible, didn't she?" Ally asked and Ryder nodded. "You know that all that bitch has to say is stuff that isn't true and things that will make you kill yourself. She's a mix of Santana and Quinn. Only I hate her with all my will." She said.

"Yeah, but she had a picture. And I can't go through with this." Ryder managed to get out.

Ally had had it with Kitty and her abuse. "Come with me!" Ally said taking her boyfriend by the arm and dragging her in Kitty's direction. "Kitty!" She yelled and she turned to face Ally and Ryder with an evil smirk on her face.

"Oh hey it's preggers dyslexic cripple, no wonder your parents didn't want you, you're such a mess. And Ryder remember anything anyone else tells you is a lie. Even though that photo might not be real. You gotta love Photo editing." Kitty said.

"I know you're a self absorbed bitch by birth, heart, and soul, if you even have those eternal organs in hallow body, but I don't get why you always have to ruin everyone else's lives." Ally yelled.

"Now, watch what you say to me or I will destroy you. You don't scare me Hummel and neither does your girly brother, or dumb witted ass kissing step brother." Kitty said, as a comeback, but that was just it. Ally wasn't going to take that anymore.

"Kitty, I don't know about your personal issues at home or where ever you are from but keep them to yourself, because I've been stabbed enough in my sorry life and I'm not about to take it from you the wicked bitch of the west who probably will spend her life in prison." Ally yelled back, but yet it really didn't do any harm on her.

"Now, you've tried ruining the lives of me, my friends, but I refuse to let you ruin the lives of my family and my boyfriend. I have a hell lot of other things going on and I'm not letting you build them up. So go to whatever rat whole you came out of and stay there!" She said back and that finally did a number on her.

Kitty walked away, which she never did without winning one of those smack downs. But she gave up, it was much. And everyone was surprised Kitty had nothing.

"Wow, that was hot." Ryder just blurted out.

"Trust me, I've been wanting to say that since I met her and kicked me and Kurt the wrong ways. I'm glad I was finally able to say that and the bitch can't even take the crap." She said and Ryder laughed. "And second of all, relax, just remember what Rachel told you, it's nothing to worry about." Ally said, then kissing him and leaving for her class.

Once school ended Ryder drove to the dental clinic. He remembered what Rachel told him, but it didn't change the fact of how nervous he was. But he went in, and signed in.

He waited 5 minutes for his name to be called. A few minutes later, Nick walked into the waiting room with his chart.

"Ryder Lynn, come with me." Nick said and Ryder willingly got up and walked towards him.

"Are you ready?" Nick asked and him and Ryder shook his head. Nick put a hand on his shoulder as they continued to walk back to the examination room. "Don't worry, it's not that bad." Nick assured him.

Once they reached the examination room, Blaine was all ready to start the procedure. "Hello Ryder, take a seat and we'll get started." Blaine told him and Ryder did so.

Ryder was getting very nervous, he knew he would need Novocain and that made him very tense. Blaine and Nick noticed that.

"I can see you very nervous. Most people don't like to be under this typical procedure. Would you prefer it I put under anesthesia?" Blaine asked him, knowing it would help. Ryder nodded, he was glad they did it that. It made things a lot easier.

Once Blaine put his gloves on and Nick put a bib on Ryder, he lowered Ryder's chair and switched on the light. He slipped the mask for the anesthesia over his face and he drifted off. Once Ryder fell asleep, Nick and Blaine began the procedure. They gave him three shots of Novocain and then went on with the actually procedure.

About an hour later, Ryder was done. They woke him up and he was high. "Ryder, wake up. You're all done." Blaine said to him.

Then another man walked in as Ryder was waking up. "Uh, Ryder's mother is here for him. She'll be driving him home." The man told them.

"Thanks David." Blaine said as he exited the room. Blaine then helped Ryder get to his feet and he guided him into the waiting room where he met with his mother.

Good thing she was his ride, they wouldn't let him drive home when he was high on anesthesia.

Ryder was glad it was over, even though at the moment he had no idea where he was or what was going on. But when he realized it, he was relieved.

**What did you guys think? I think the ended sucked but oh well. **

**I didn't really know where I was going with this at first, but I got the idea with Kitty concept as I went on :)**

**I really don't like her character and I thought it was time someone besides Santana gave her a piece of their mind. **

**There will be another one of those next chapter :)**

**I'll try to update my other stories soon. Promise, I'm also starting this Glee Roleplaying Forum if you're interested :) Many characters are left!**

**Here's the link: **** forum/The-World-Of-Glee/125374/**

**Anyway, Hope you liked this :) Please Favorite, Follow and Review :)**


	12. Surprises & Revenge

**Hey guys here's next chapter. I got this idea once I finished last one :)**

**Anyway, Now Kitty's going in, this should be very interesting lol. Especially the ending.**

**I know I usually start with the person who's going having the introduction or what ever. I couldn't really think of one for Kitty, so I'm starting with Ryder, Rachel and Ally. And she jumps in or something.**

**Enjoy :)**

Rachel and Ally had wondered how Ryder's procedure went, especially after what went down yesterday with Kitty. When they saw him at his locker, probably looking over notes, they walked up to him. "Hey Ryder." Both Rachel and Ally said. Ryder then put away his notes and closed his locker.

"Hey, what's up?" He said, obviously clueless. He wasn't high, so they thought he should know.

"Uh, how did the procedure go? Did it go Rachel's way or Kitty's?" Ally asked him, and he laughed. "Uh, Fine. He gave me anesthesia so I don't remember anything, and I didn't feel anything." Ryder told them and they nodded. Rachel loved it when she was right. So did Ally. It was common trait.

"It goes to show." Rachel added and Ryder didn't know what she meant by that. "What goes to show?" Ryder asked. Rachel and Ally then looked at each, because they knew what Rachel was talking about.

"Never listen to Kitty, because she's a dumb, self absorbed bitch!" Ally and Rachel, both said at the same time. After wards all three of them laugh. But then Kitty walked by.

"Well, I may be a bitch, but at least I don't mental issues like all three of you." Kitty stated. They all turned to face her, angrily. "What mental issues?" Ryder asked.

"Well, Berry over here has the tendency to control everyone, which is more like a disease. Your girlfriend, who I'm surprised you're into, because her name sounds like she was raised behind dumpsters; which would explain her dyslexia. And finally, we have you, the guy who has a thick enough head to take advice from me and who has a fear of something as dumb as a dentist." Kitty explained. "Now if we're done here." She added, as she turned around to walk away.

Ally has had it, she wanted to give her a taste of what she dished out. And then it came to her. "Hey Kitty, if you think it's stupid, then why haven't you ever been to a dentist?" Ally yelled out to her. She kept walking as she was talking, but when she finished, Kitty stopped walking. She froze, it was like someone found her weakness. Ally might have.

"I think it's hilarious, how you make fun of Ryder for getting nervous, over something like a root canal, but you won't even go in for an examination." Ally said, walking closer to her. With Ryder trailing behind her.

"Please, I've gone in for exams, so shut your mouth when you yap lies about me." Kitty protested, but Ally was prepared for that.

"Really?" Ally asked and Kitty nodded with an evil smile on her fame. "Because I just read a blog post from your father, Taylor Wilde that says, '8th time in a row my daughter has refused to get a dental exam. Any advice?' And this was from 5 months ago." Ally said, a loud; which got many teens staring. "Any comments Kitty."

Kitty's reputation was going to go down hill if she didn't think of something fast. She grabbed Ally by the shirt and pulled her in close, some people were expecting slapping or a smack down a some sorts. "Take it back and I'll make you a deal." She whispered to Ally and she nodded.

"Oh my mistake, wrong blog. This is for Jack Wilde and he's referring to his daughter." She said and then the rest of the students went on with their life. Lucky they had no idea who that guy actually was or they'd know her game.

"Isn't Jack Wild the actor who starred in musicals, Oliver and Pufnstuf, and died in 2006 from oral cancer?" Rachel asked and Ally nodded. It was the first person that came to thought when she was trying to think of someone who had the last name Wilde. "Yeah, but the morons in this school don't know that." She said and they laughed.

Anyway, what's your deal blonde bitch? Hurry, because I can easily get their attention again." Ally demanded and Kitty sighed. This was the first time in history she'd been beaten. "I'll get an examination, if you keep that a secret. I'll also stop making jokes about your parents not wanting you because of your issues and horrible personality." Kitty said.

"You never said anything about her personality." Rachel said. Kitty gave another evil smirk that was happy in a way. "I know, I'm saying that now." Ally rolled her eyes. "I'm going to need a little more than that." Ally said, now with the evil smirk on her face. She had to admit, it was fun to have control over someone. "Fine, I'll stop making gay jokes about your girly and dopey brother." Kitty added.

"That's more like it." She finally said. Then the three of them left for their classes, leaving Kitty alone to face the facts of her having to visit the dentist. She admitted she hated the dentist. It was only place that had men then rubbed her the wrong way.

Literally, years ago. Her dentist rubbed her the wrong way. And only one of them was turned on by it, and for once it wasn't Kitty. And surprisingly he was never sued for it. Her parents didn't think it was necessary because he had a nervous break down the next day.

After school, Kitty drove to the clinic. When she signed in, she filled out some papers. It didn't take long. She then handed them back to the receptionist. "It'll be a few minutes" She told her and Kitty just rolled her eyes liked she didn't care. But she actually did.

Then a few minutes later, Nick came out into the waiting room. "Kitty Wilde, come with me." He said and Kitty walked up to him, showing nothing but ignorance. "How are you today?" Nick asked her.

"Save the same talk, cutie. Not really in the mood for any of that crap when you pretend to care about my life. Unless you plan on buying me dinner and taking me out for the night of my life, just don't." Kitty interjected and Nick wasn't expecting that, but he probably could tell she was nervous.

"Now, unlike most dentists and their assistants, actually do care, so there's no need to be nervous. Nick said, but Kitty ignored him, just again rolling her eyes. They reached the exam room, Nick had Kitty sit in the chair and he then left to find Dr. Anderson.

Nick went into his office, but Blaine wasn't there. But saw one of the other dentists, Daniel Smith in the hallways. "Daniel, where's Blaine?" He asked him.

"He's with a patient." Daniel told him "Kurt Hummel, I think." And Nick knew this wasn't good. He couldn't keep Kitty waiting and couldn't disturb Blaine. Especially if he was working on Kurt. He knew how he really felt about that patient. "Great!" Nick finally said, angrily.

"If you have a patient, I can fill in for Blaine." Daniel said. "Are you sure? Because this girl can be really insulting. I'm surprised she one of the members in the Glee Club at McKinley. I mean Santana Lopez was nicer, and most said she was the mean one." Nick said, but Daniel insisted to take over for Blaine.

About 2 minutes later they were back in the room with Kitty. "So your Dr. Anderson?" She asked.

"No, I'm Dr. Smith. Dr. Anderson is busy with a patient, so I'll be working on you." Daniel told him.

"Great." Kitty said nervously, but tried to cover it up with annoyance. But Daniel saw right through it. "Don't be nervous, It's just an exam." He told her, but she didn't listen.

Daniel then reclined her chair and turned on the light. "Alright, open wide for me." He instructed and Kitty complied.

Daniel examined all of Kitty's teeth and didn't find any issues. "Alright I'll just give you a cleaning and you'll be free to go." He told her and she nodded.

The cleaning only took about 5 minutes. When he finished it, he lifted Kitty's chair and then turned off the light. "Alright, you're done. It was nice meeting you." Daniel said as he left the room. Kitty got up from the chair a moment later.

She walked down the halls slowly, but she passed one room and stopped. She swore she saw a similar face. She went back to it to look through the glass. And she wasn't mistake. She saw Kurt, with Dr. Anderson.

"Oh, it's Kurt. I guess that's Dr. Anderson." Kitty said to her self. She witnessed Blaine helping Kurt up from the chair. They looked at each other for a moment and then the un thinkable happened. They kissed, Kitty couldn't believe what she saw.

When they released from the kiss they smiled at each other. Kitty ran outside of the office, so she could make a phone call. She dialed the first person that came to mind.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line said.

"Marley, it's Kitty." Kitty answered.

"Oh. Are you calling me about Dr. Anderson?" Marley asked her, because Ally obviously told her everything.

"No, I'm done. But you won't believe what I just saw." Kitty said and Marley then began to listen Carefully.

_To Be Continued…_

**What did you guys think of this chapter? I tried to think of ways to have Kitty insult people, now I know why Chris likes it lol. It's kind of funny!**

**I really liked how the ending turned out. Next chapter will be around what actually happened in the room with Kurt and Blaine. :)**

**I thought there was little bit of revenge this. It was really cool to write this one.**

**Hope you guys liked it. Please Follow, Favorite, Review & check out my Glee Role play forum :) Thank you!**


	13. The Destiny Of Klaine (Continued)

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I been busy with classes, updating my other stories, 'Save Me' and 'No Tears And No Fears', and being sick myself. :(**

**So to all of you who hate flu season, yeah I know!**

**Anyway, I finally got to finish this. So if you read last chapter, then you know where this is going. But if you didn't, then go read it.**

**This is what happened that day when Kitty witnessed Kurt and Blaine's kiss. This is from Kurt's perspective. How it all led up to it, that day.**

**Hope you like it, enjoy ;)**

It was 3pm and it was time for Glee Club. Kurt was on his way there when he bumped into Rachel. "Hey Rachel." He said and she smiled.

"Hey Kurt. Did you hear about that smack down in the hallway earlier?" Rachel asked him and Kurt had no idea. "No, what smack down?" Kurt asked.That really surprised considering who started and finished the fight.

"The whole between Kitty Wilde and the one and only Alison Hummel." She told him and he froze. "Oh my god, is she okay?" He asked, because like everyone else, Kurt knew how horrible Kitty was. Worse than a rabbit, angry cat.

"Are you kidding? Ally was the one that started and finished it off." She told him and he smiled with the thought of it. But then realized that Rachel was serious. He was surprised because to win a fight with Kitty was like winning a life or death battle with a great white shark.

"Wait? What?" Kurt asked and Rachel told him about the whole argument. "And how do you know all the details? When stuff travels around this school, they don't really come in many details. In any details for that matter." Kurt asked her and she realized she left out something important.

"Did I forget to mention that Ryder and I were in the middle of the fight. She kind of insulted me, Ryder and Ally. And then it really got her going. Especially after she insulted you." Rachel told him and then it made even more sense.

And when they got to the auditorium. They saw Ryder and Ally alone, stretching for dance rehearsal. Then once Kurt and Rachel entered, everyone else did too. They started approaching Ryder and Ally do congratulate them on giving Kitty what she deserved.

"Hey, I can't believe you took out Kitty." Kurt said to her and she laughed. "Thanks, but I used one of your insults." She told him. "The Wicked Bitch of the west?" He asked she nodded.

Then Santana approached. "Is it true that you took on Kitty and actually won? Beating the bitch?" She asked and Ally nodded. "Nice." Santana, high fiving her. "I've trained you well, young bitchy Hummel." She said, but then Quinn walked over and that wasn't good considering she liked Kitty.

"What? I hope she's okay." Quinn said. "I can't believe you threatened her." She confronted. "What the hell is wrong with Fabray, she's insulted everybody in this club." Finn said.

"And she slushied me." Marley added. "I know she may be tough at times, but I think she's sweet." Quinn protested.

"Quinn. Stop! Let's face everyone in here except for you believes that Kitty is a mix of you and Santana. But the only difference is that Santana has a soul." Ally said and everyone agreed. Even Santana.

But Quinn still didn't like it. "Fine, but that doesn't give you the right." Quinn started.

"It doesn't give her the right to insult my boyfriend, friend and brother." She said and Quinn thought it was best to walk away. Luckily Will and Emma walked in a second later.

"Alright, we have a lot to do." Will said, but then noticed Kitty wasn't there. "Has anybody seen Kitty?" He asked and some started laughing.

"She's at the dentist." One person said and he nodded and began to continue. "Alright, regional's are coming up. We have Marley and Jake doing the duet of 'Just Kiss' and we have the trouble tones doing, 'Electric Chapel', and you guys voices are perfect. However we have to work on your dancing for 'Titanium'" Will told them.

The music for 'Titanium' and everyone started dancing with Will leading everyone. But as they were dancing, Ryder went the wrong way and ended up knocking Kurt off the stage and landing on his face.

"Kurt!" The new direction girls yelled. Then Will, Ally, Ryder, Rachel, and Finn rushed over to him. "Are you okay?" They all asked.

"Not really. But no bones are broken. Except maybe my tooth." Kurt said as he attempted to sit up.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Ryder said. "No, it's okay. Finn, this is like junior year all over again." He added and Finn laughed.

"Except, it's you and not Rachel. And Ryder hit you. And you fell off the stage. And it's your tooth instead of nose, and…" Finn stated.

"We get it Finn! Kurt, you probably get that tooth check out." Rachel said.

"I swear, you go in once, you end up going in 3 times in the same month." He added as Rachel and the others helped him up.

"Rachel, you take care of Kurt, everybody else stay, we have to practice." Will told them and they obeyed.

Rachel and Kurt arrived at the dental clinic 10 minutes later. "Excuse me, my friend needs to see the dentist. It's an emergency." Rachel told the receptionist.

"Alright, has he been here before?" She asked and then Kurt looked at her. "Really? How many times have I come here?" Kurt said and then the receptionist recognized him.

"Oh, Kurt. How many times are you going to come back?" She asked.

"This wasn't a choice, ow!" Kurt said.

"Alright, I'll tell Dr. Anderson that you're here." She said and then Rachel and Kurt sat in the waiting area.

"I better go." Rachel said getting up. And Kurt was confused. "What?" He asked her.

"I have to get back to Glee, Mr. Shue just told me to come back once you're here." She told him.

"But how will I get home?" Kurt asked and Rachel explained that she would be taking a cab back to school. And she left.

Kurt name was called a minute later. Kurt walked back to the exam room and saw Blaine when he entered. "Kurt, take a seat." Blaine told him and Kurt did.

"So how are you today?" Blaine asked him, but regretted it.

"Well besides getting punched in the face, I'm fine." Kurt said and they laughed.

"I get it, so what exactly happened?" Blaine asked him aster he washed his hands, sat on his stool, and rolled it closer to Kurt. "Uh, I was at dance practice and Ryder kind of accidently knocked me off stage and… I think you know the rest." Kurt told him and he nodded.

"Ryder Lynn?" Blaine asked him as he put a bib around Kurt's neck and Kurt replied 'yes'. He then asked him if he knew him. "Not every well, he's dating my sister, so." Kurt told him and Blaine nodded. Kurt liked talking to him, but he kind of felt it was weird being so comfortable talking to him. But on the other hand he did love him.

Blaine then lowered Kurt's chair and flipped on the over head light. Blaine then grabbed his tools and held them near Kurt's mouth. "Open wide." Blaine told him and Kurt opened his mouth.

It didn't take long for Blaine to find the tooth. It was one of Kurt's lower molars in the back. It had a fracture that was damaged badly. He probably had to extract it. But he wanted to make sure. "Alright Kurt, tell me if you feel this." He told him and Kurt nodded.

Blaine poked the tooth with the explorer tool and Kurt gasped once he did. It hurt instantly. "I feel that." Kurt said quickly with his mouth still open. Blaine retracted his tools.

"Yeah, I could tell." He said as he put the tools down. "So what do you have to do?" Kurt, afraid of his answer. He knew it was probably going to hurt. He just hoped he wouldn't have to get a root canal. He didn't want to go through what Ryder had to.

Blaine sighed before he answered. "I'll have to extract it." Blaine told him and Kurt gulped. He was glad he didn't need a root canal, but he didn't know how he'd survive having to get the tooth 'ripped' out, as Sam would say.

"Don't worry, I'll give you some Novocain and then you won't feel a thing." Blaine told him, but Kurt didn't respond. "Relax." Blaine added and Kurt smiled, but then a thought dawned on him. "Uh, Where's Nick?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." Blaine said, but luckily another man walked in with a prepared needle for Kurt. Considering it was a last minute emergency, they knew he'd need it. "Hey, where's Nick?" He asked him.

"He assisting Dr. Smith on an examination for your other patient, Kitty Wilde." He told him and then Blaine remembered.

"Oh, right. Tell him I'm sorry about that. I got this at the last minute." Blaine said and the man nodded. "Don't worry, he know how were with this one." He added before he left.

"Do you know Kitty Wilde?" Blaine asked Kurt. "Yes, and trust me, you don't. I'm sure she's insulting Nick and that other Doctor right now." He said. Blaine laughed, but he also took his word for it.

"Alright Kurt, open wide for me." Blaine told him and Kurt complied. And Blaine administered the Novocain, he then began to extract the tooth. It took about 20 minutes. "Alright Kurt, you are done."

"Thanks Dr. Anderson." Kurt said. "Call me Blaine." He said and Kurt smiled. "I love Kurt said aloud and Blaine couldn't believe he heard that. "Did I say that out loud?" He asked and Blaine nodded.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry." Kurt said as Blaine helped him up from the chair. "Blaine, I'm sorry, I didn't…" Kurt tried to apologize, but before he knew it, they were kissing. It was amazing and perfect. Blaine was better than Kurt imagined. It was same for Blaine.

When it was over the smiled at each other. "Kurt, I really like you. You are 19 right?" He told him and Kurt nodded and Blaine was happy that he could kiss this boy without being arrested.

"We should talk about this some time." Kurt said.

"Yeah, I can check that area to make sure it's doing fine in a week or two." Blaine suggested and Kurt liked it. He wouldn't stop smiling until he left the office.

And when Kurt was in the parking lot, he noticed Kitty on the phone. "Marley, I'm not kidding, kissing. They both were." She said to the other girl over the phone. It was obviously Marley.

Kurt then walked up to her. "Kitty?" And Kitty turned around and thought it was a good time to hang up. "Oh Kurt. I heard about what happened. Your sister's boyfriend is such a klutz. Do you need a ride?" Kitty said, and then she offered.

"Yeah, because it looks like Rachel left me stranded her without a car." Kurt said and he followed Kitty, who had an evil smirk on her face, which he didn't see.

"_This is totally going to be something that'll spread around the school. Marley will get it around it fast." She thought._

**What did you think? And yes this will end up going around the school and it'll be trouble for Kurt. :|**

**Next chapter will probably be Rory. It be revolving around him and Ally. I thought I'd him a chapter. Then the one after that will be people finding out about the kiss.**

**Rachel will have an appointment later… Probably after the rumors start.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this. I'll be updating 'The Adventures Of Klaine' next. **

**And by the way, for my Glee roleplay forum. I could really use some more people. I need at least one more person to take a girl character before I can begin. All of them are available except for, Marley. So please join :) It's on this site. (Called, The World Of Glee)**

**And please Favorite, Follow and Review :) Thank you**


	14. Irishman & Fear

**Hey guys, here's next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Anyway, this one we have Rory going to the dentist. And he is accompanied by Ally and Sam. Because I thought I'd do it.**

**Yeah, I love Damian so much, and yeah Rory is adorable, so I hope you like this one.**

**Enjoy ;)**

Rory didn't like the dentist. Probably hated it as much as everyone else. But he lived Ireland and if you've lived, you'd probably know why he hates it.

Then one afternoon, he ran into Ally in the hallway. "Ally, can I talk to you?" He asked and then closed her locker and walked away.

"No, not this again." She said. Probably assuming they wanted to talk about there relationship. They dated since last year, and a month ago he cheated on her. They broke up and more than anything he wants her back. But she's had it.

"Please, just listen." Rory pleaded. But she kept on walking, and Rory followed. "Rory, I told, I can't. I really like you, but I can't forgive you for that." She told him.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to ask you about that." Rory said and she stopped. "I've kind of given up on that."

She was glad he did. "Good, because I'm dating Ryder now." She said.

"I know, but can I ask you something?" He asked and she nodded.

"Um, what do you do when you 'ave a toothache?" Rory asked.

"Do you have one?" She asked and he shook his head, but she could tell he was lying. She always could. "Fine, yes."

"Well, the best thing for you would be to go to the dentist. Why don't you try Dr. Anderson? He's cheap." She told him and he thought for a second. "Isn't it free?" He asked. "That's the best part." She said.

"Well, I uh, is there a better way?" He asked nervously.

"Uh, not really, why?" She asked him and then saw the scared look on his face. "Are you afraid of the dentist?" She asked him and his eyes widened and he nodded.

"Back in Ireland, the dentist is where the parents take their children as punishment when they are bad." He said. She laughed, not believing him.

"Wait, you're serious?" Ally asked he nodded. "Have you ever been to one back in Ireland?" And Rory shook his head. "No, but my father told me the story and I tried my 'hardest to say away." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well I think you should see one. Because in America, we only use them for when we have oral problems." She said, but he wasn't going to give in.

"Uh, I rather not." He said. "Rory, there's nothing to be afraid of. Trust me Kurt was the same way as you, but now he's fine with going." She told him, but he still didn't give in.

"Sorry, I'm not going." He said and then walked away. Ally felt bad for him, he probably was in pain and before he knew it, it was going to get worse.

She had to think of something. Then she thought maybe one of the guys could help her out. Maybe talk some sense into Rory. Her first choice was Finn, but he was kind of busy. So, she decided to ask one other person that Rory is close friends with.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" She said and he nodded.

"I kind of need your help to get someone to do the dentist, and I don't mean me, if that's what you're thinking." She said.

"Okay, and I wasn't. But who? Kurt?" Sam asked.

"No, if it was Kurt, I think I could manage. It's Rory. He has a toothache, and he's afraid to go see Dr. Anderson." She explained.

"Oh, well he should. He's a really good dentist, and very nice." Sam said, but she already knew that. But she smiled anyway.

"I know, and I thought, you could help me convince him. I mean you convinced Ryder to go in, and you and Rory are close friends." She said.

"Okay, I'll help you." Sam agreed. Then after school, they went to talk to Rory. "What's going on?" Rory asked, when they approached him.

"You need to go to the dentist Rory." Sam said and then Rory looked at Ally. "What? You didn't tell me to keep it secret. I just asked Sam to back me up on this." She said.

"Look, my tooth is fine. I don't.. ow… need to see the dentist." He insisted, but groaned in between.

"Come on, it's not as bad as you think." Sam said.

"But, you're saying it is bad in a way." Rory said and Sam didn't know what to say. "Where am I going with this?" Sam asked.

"Rory, please. This will only get worse." Ally told him.

"Rory, Dr. Anderson is a really good dentist. He is very nice and can help you with your toothache, and fear." Sam added.

"I guess I 'ave no choice. Do I?" Rory said.

"Would you feel better if Sam and I went with you?" Ally asked. Sam decided to go along with it.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Rory said.

They then got into Sam's car and they drove down to the clinic. The drive took ten minutes. Once they got there, they went inside, signed Rory in, and took a seat at reception.

Sam and Ally saw Rory was very nervous. They could tell by the way he looked and jittered his leg. "Relax." Sam told him. Snapping Rory from his thoughts.

"Don't worry Rors, he won't hurt you." Ally assured him. "But if he needs t' use the drill? Doesn't that hurt?" Rory asked.

"Oh, no, you don't feel a thing." Sam told him. He figured he might as well stop there.

Then Nick walked into the room. "Rory Flanagan, we're ready for you." He said, carrying his charts.

"I'm going t' die." Rory said once he heard his name. "Don't worry, we'll be there with you." Sam told him.

Then they got up and walked towards Nick. "Hey Sam." Nick said. "And I know you're Kurt's sister, and I'm guessing Rory." Nick guessed once he looked at Rory.

Rory nodded. "Alright, come with me." Nick said and the three of them followed them to the back.

"So, Sam, you feeling okay since the extraction?" Nick asked and Sam nodded. "Good."

"And how's Kurt? His he okay? He's been here 3 times." Nick joked.

"Yeah, he's fine. I'm just glad Dr. Anderson helped him." Ally said. "Well, that's good." Nick added.

"So, how are you today, Rory?" Nick asked Rory and he didn't answer.

"He's very nervous," Sam told Nick and he nodded. "Don't worry, you're in good hands," Nick told him, but Rory stayed silent. And then they entered the examination room.

"Alright Rory, take a seat, and I'll go get your dentist." Nick said and Rory took a seat in the patient's chair. Sam and Ally sat down in the corner, next to Rory's chair.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine." Ally told Rory trying to subside his nerves.

Then Nick and Blaine walked into the room. "Hi, Rory, I'm Dr. Anderson." Blaine said, introducing himself to Rory. He then noticed Sam and Ally in the corner.

"Sam, is your mouth okay?" Blaine asked him and Sam nodded. "It's fine, just here for support." He said and Blaine nodded. "And Ally, how's Kurt? He asked her.

"He's fine. Better now that he see's a dentist." She joked and they all laughed except for Rory.

"So, you two are here for Rory?" He asked and they nodded. "He's very nervous." Sam said.

"Well, Rory, there's nothing to be afraid of. I promise this'll be over before you know it." Blaine told him and he nodded.

"Alright, so what's your problem?" Blaine asked and Rory didn't answer. Sam had to for him. "He has a toothache." He told him.

"I'll take a look." Blaine said. He then washed his hand, put on a pair of gloves and sat on his stool, near Rory's chair. Nick put a bib around Rory's neck and Blaine reclined the chair and turned on the overhead light.

He then grabbed his mirror and explorer tool and held them near Rory's mouth. "Okay, open wide for me." Blaine instructed and Rory did slightly.

"A little wider, Rory." Blaine said and Rory did. Blaine examined all of Rory's teeth until he found his issue(s). Once he did, he put the tools back on the tray.

"Alright, Rory, you have a small cavity, and a small tooth chip. Nothing a little filing and a small filling won't fix." Blaine said. But Rory was scared.

"It won't take longer than 20 minutes all together." Blaine told him and Rory nodded. "We'll do the filling first." Blaine said and began to prepare a shot of Novocain. Rory started panic when he saw it.

"Okay, it only hurts a few seconds." Blaine told him. "Open up." He said and Rory opened his mouth and Blaine administered the Novocain. After Blaine did that, he waited a minute for the Novocain to start working.

"Rory, is your mouth numb?" Blaine asked him and he nodded. Blaine then picked up the drill and Rory tensed up. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." Sam told him.

Ally knew one thing that could help. Before Blaine started she whispered in his ear. "Just squeeze my hand and you'll be alright." She said.

He then took her hand and felt slightly better. "Okay, Rory, open wide." Blaine said and Rory complied. Rory didn't like the sound, but was okay when he realized it didn't hurt. And he felt better holding Ally's hand.

She knew it was a useful method, she used with Kurt sometimes. Wasn't as effective with him as it was with Rory.

Blaine finished the drilling, 2 minutes later. "Okay, now I'll just fill your tooth." Blaine said. He then filled Rory's tooth and dried it. It only took 3 minutes.

"Okay, now I'll just fix your chipped tooth." Blaine said, picking up his filing tool. It looked similar to the drill so it made Rory a little nervous.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." Blaine told him. And Rory felt better.

"Open up." Blaine said and Rory did. He began filing Rory's tooth. After a minute, he had to check Rory's bite. "Okay, Rory, bite down for me." Blaine said and Rory did.

"Okay, open." Blaine said and Rory complied. He began filing the tooth once again and checking his bite until he was done.

"Alright, you're all done." Blaine told him, as he raised his chair and turned off the light.

"Now, was that so bad?" Blaine asked and Rory shook his head. "Okay, you guys are free to leave." Blaine said and they all left the office.

"Thanks for helping me, Sam." Rory said. "You too, Ally. Thanks for the hand." Rory said. "No problem." Both Sam and Ally said and they all laughed.

**What did you think? Honestly, this was better in my head. Lol**

**I might re- write this, unless you guys like it ;) so let me know what you think.**

**By the way, the part about Ireland, is NOT true. I just made it up to go along with the story. I do that...**

**Anyway, next chapter will revolve around Kurt and people finding out about the kiss he had with Blaine…**

**And I thought I'd put Sam in here too because I like Rory and Sam's friendship. I like the Sory friendship :)**

**I hope you liked this. I'll hopefully update 'No Tears, And No Fears' & 'Save Me' next.**

**Anyway, please Favorite, Follow and Review :)**


	15. Is It True?

It's been days since the appointment where it happened. Kurt couldn't believe it did happen, but he was glad it did. It was true that he had fallen in love with his dentist, Blaine Anderson, however wasn't going to tell anyone that and certainly wasn't going to tell anyone about the kiss, that would end horribly for Kurt.

Kurt never dreamed that he would actually kiss him, at least not during his senior year. Even though, Kurt wasn't the one who kissed Blaine, Blaine kissed him. He never dreamed that would happen until he is least in his twenties.

He knew he had to keep it a secret, it wouldn't be good if people find out that he was making out with his dentist, then both himself and Blaine would get some heat. However, Kurt was dying to Rachel or someone, but he couldn't. He also didn't want anyone finding out… But little did Kurt know, that it was too late for that.

Kitty witnessed him. She saw the kiss and she even told Marley about it and she already hated Marley. She knew if she told Marley then soon enough, the whole school would hear about it.

Kurt walked in the next day and he noticed that everyone was staring at him. He didn't understand why. He also noticed people whispering about him and he wondered if he did something.

He walked to his locker and Rachel walked up to him, probably wanting to talk about the true rumor that was spreading around school. "Oh hey Rachel." Kurt greeted, but she obviously wasn't in the mood for chit chat.

"Is it true?" Rachel asked, but Kurt didn't know what she was talking about. "Is what true?" Kurt asked. "That you made out with that dentist?" Rachel asked and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Uh, where did you hear that?" Kurt asked, he was angry and terrified that people were finding out about that. "It's all over the school. Everybody's talking about it, Finn just told me." She answered. "Is it true?"

Kurt nodded, slightly and Rachel's eyes widened more. "Are you serious?" Rachel asked, "Why would you kiss him? He'll probably press charges or something." She said, but she was wrong. He wouldn't because he was the one who kissed Kurt.

"He won't because he kissed me." Kurt said and Rachel sighed, she knew this was even more messed up.

"Oh, and you liked it?" Rachel asked and Kurt nodded. "He is hot! If you met him you'd understand." Kurt said. And that's when Rachel got an idea. "Well, I actually have an appointment." Rachel said.

"Good. You talk to him and I have to find Kitty because I'm pretty sure she started this rumor." Kurt said and Rachel and Kurt left each others sides.

**Yeah, I know it's really short, but this was really just to fill the hole in the chapter…**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon :) This story is coming to an end soon.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this :) **

**I have a dentist appointment today so it might help me write Rachel's…. lol maybe.**

**Mine should be interesting… first time to one in a long time and it's a new one too...**

**Anyway, Please Favorite, Follow and Review :D**


	16. Truth Comes Out

Rachel was about to go to her appointment. She really didn't feel like going, she much rather be in glee club, making sure everyone's swaying was perfection, while she sang her solo loudly in the center of the stage.

But she wasn't doing this for her at all, mostly for Kurt because she wanted to know more about his relationship with dentist, Dr. Blaine Anderson.

Kurt wasn't telling her all the details, mostly about what Blaine thought and what he did, so she was taking it upon herself to find out.

She drove herself to the office after her last class of the day. Once she got to the office, she signed in and waited for her name to be called.

"Rachel Berry?" Nick called as he entered the waiting room, holding Rachel's chart. She looked up and smiled at him, and Nick returned the favor. She got up and walked towards him.

"Follow me." He said and Rachel and Nick started walking past many examination rooms. "How are you today? Nervous at all?" Nick asked her and she smiled. "I'm doing fine, and no I'm not nervous." Rachel answered and Nick nodded. "Good." He mumbled as both them walked into the examination room Rachel would be worked on with.

"Take a seat and I'll be back soon with Dr. Anderson." Nick said, leaving the room. Rachel sat in the dentist chair in the center of the room and waited a few minutes before Nick and Blaine came back into the room again.

"Hello Rachel." Blaine greeted and Rachel smiled. "Hi Dr. Anderson." She replied. "So, just a typical examination. This'll be quick." Blaine told her and she nodded.

"I'm not going to need you for this one Nick, why don't you go assist David?" Blaine suggested and Nick nodded. Leaving Rachel and Blaine alone. "Okay, let's get started." Blaine said as he put gloves on and sat on the stool near Rachel.

He reclined the chair and adjusted the light, then grabbing his tools. "Open up for me." Blaine requested and Rachel did, Blaine examined her teeth and after a few minutes, he was glad to say there were no problems.

He gave her a quick cleaning, which she didn't mind. "Well, so far from what I can tell that's all you'll need for today. Any questions?" Blaine asked her and she cleared her throat. "What is your relationship with Kurt Hummel? And I want the full details." Rachel asked and Blaine's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked. "You heard me. Kurt is my friend and everyone at school knows that you two… did- something. And well, he's not telling me anything so I need to know, what is your relationship with him?" Rachel explained.

"He's my patient." Blaine told her and she scoffed. "Everything." Rachel added, knowing there was more than Kurt just being his patient. "Alright, we… kissed- once, but that's it." Blaine told her. "It was my fault."

"You kissed him?" Rachel asked, wondering if Blaine had the same and equal feelings for Kurt. Blaine nodded. "Yeah, he is oky?" Blaine asked and Rachel nodded. "You like him?" She asked and Blaine nodded. He really did too.

Ever since they met, Blaine had been thinking about Kurt a lot. The first time he heard of Kurt was when he was talked about to be coming in and being a phobic patient with a toothache. Then they met and Blaine never saw someone so beautiful and perfect.

Kurt felt the same way, during every minute of every day and couldn't shake the feeling. He liked Blaine but didn't believe the feeling was mutual.

"I know what I'm doing isn't- what… dentists 'typically' do. But I can like and do what ever and who ever I want." Blaine said. "I really do like him and I care about him and is.. is he okay?" Blaine asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, And I must tell you about his love for you." Rachel said and Blaine smiled warmly. "He likes me?" Blaine asked, putting his tools down.

"Yes. Frankly, I've never seen him so happy until he met you." Rachel told him and he then started to think about when he first met Kurt. When he was the most terrified patient he had ever met in his practice.

"And yet, when we first met. He was… terrified of me." Blaine said and Rachel chuckled. "Well that certainly didn't last long, did it?" Rachel joked and both Blaine and Rachel laughed.

"Well tell him, I really like him too." Blaine said but Rachel wasn't going to make this easy for him. "Tell him yourself. Next time you see him." Rachel said as she got up from the chair and left the room.

Blaine let out a sigh as she left the room, wondering when it would be when he'd get to talk to Kurt again. And what he would say to him. It wouldn't be easy to tell him what he thinks of him, like it would be for Kurt. As Rachel was walking out, she got her phone out and saw a text from Finn.

**Finn: Hey. You weren't in Glee. What happened? And do you know about these different rumors about Kurt and Dr. Anderson?**

**Rachel: Yeah. I just saw him. I'll tell you about it later, but Kurt and Blaine pretty much…. Well I'll explain later.**

Rachel texted back and then left the office. With a bunch to tell her boyfriend.

**Hey I'm back and about to finish this story off!**

**One more chapter left and this will be compete! :)**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and this story all together and this will end with a very special… KLAINE CHAPTER!**

**Please Favorite Follow and Review!**

**Check out Klaine Dentist if you like this story! ;) I took some of this and put it into that story!**

**Please Review! :)**


	17. The Only One

It was the next day; Kurt had just talked to Rachel and Finn the night before, each other explaining everything, mostly for Finn's benefit so he could catch up. But what was the most interesting was Kurt's reaction when Rachel told Kurt that Blaine liked him.

His cheeks turned pink and he smiled, wider than he ever had in his life. Rachel rarely saw him smile. She could tell he went into a daze for a few seconds, he was probably thinking about Blaine. How could he not? She didn't recall anyone taking an interest in Kurt ever, romantically.

"Kurt." Rachel said, smiling. "You're blushing. I didn't know you liked him that much." She said and Kurt shrugged. "You must tell me… us more about this!" She demanded and Finn nodded in agreement. He was also interested.

"Well before, I tell you two anything, I'd like to know how all these rumors got around and who you heard it from." Kurt said and Rachel looked at Finn. "I heard it from Marley." Finn said and they all thought for a moment. They knew Marley wouldn't be the one who started it, she would never do anything like that.

"Well, we know Marley didn't start it." Kurt said. "Rachel, who'd you hear it from?" He asked and she motioned towards Finn. "Then who started it?" Kurt asked as Kitty walked by the three of them.

"Hello Dolly, Dumb and Dumber, Tooth sucker." Kitty said. "You two have sex in the reclining chair yet? Wait! He probably got you high on anesthesia so you won't remember." She added, walking away with her books.

Then they all looked at each other and knew it was. "Kitty." They all said. "Why would she do this though? And how did she…?" Kurt questioned.

"It probably has something to do with Ally calling her out earlier. And insulting her with some of her and your insults." Rachel said. "Okay. What about how she knew?" Kurt questioned and then it hit Finn.

"Dude! Remember that day she wasn't at rehearsal and you fell off the stage?" Finn asked. "Technically, Ryder pushed… Oh my god! I went to see Blaine again and that's when we kissed. Kitty must have saw it." Kurt said, piecing everything together.

"Then she must have told Marley and she started spreading and then Kitty did and soon everyone knew." Rachel said. "The thing is, I don't care. And I'm 18, I can do what I want and date who I want." Kurt said.

Finn slightly chuckled for a second and Kurt noticed; wondering what was so funny. "And what is so funny about that?" Kurt asked Finn. "Sorry. But I never thought your first boyfriend would be a dentist." Finn said. "I mean, not too long ago, you didn't want to think about them."

"It was a phobia!" Kurt exclaimed. "Wait! You're afraid of dentists, Kurt?" Rachel asked Kurt sighed. "Not anymore! I'm in love with one at the moment!" Kurt said, even if the last part wasn't intended to come out.

"Kurt!" Rachel said, getting all lovey happy. "Shut up!" He mumbled and Rachel stopped. "So what are you going to do? Talk to him?" She asked and Kurt nodded. "Wait! Tell us everything! When did it happen?"

"When we met." Kurt said. "When I forced you to go see him." Finn added and Kurt scoffed. "I would have saw him eventually." Kurt protested, knowing it was lie. "No you wouldn't have." Finn said. "Yeah. I know. Anyway, he was just really nice, he helped me better than you, Ally, or my dad could have done put together." Kurt said.

"Okay. Sorry if we are useless." Finn said. "Finn!" Kurt yelled and Finn smiled, revealing his humorous joke. "Anyway, he is also, young, hot, and… everything." Kurt said.

"Kurt! Come back to us!" Rachel said and he rolled his eyes. "Was always here." He said and she sighed. "So when are you going to talk to him?" Rachel asked. "Right now." Kurt said as he was about to walk away. "We have French." Rachel said and Kurt turned around, instantly. "I'll talk to him later." Kurt said and headed for his class.

The day was over a few hours later and Kurt was relieved. He grabbed his things and drove straight to the office. He went in and approached the receptionist. "Kurt. What happened this time?" The receptionist asked, recognizing him. "Nothing. I just need to speak to Dr. Anderson." Kurt told the receptionist. "He's in his office. You can't miss it. First door on your right."

"Thanks." He said and headed back. He found the door and knocked on the door. "Come in." He heard and entered. Blaine turned around and smiled when he saw it was Kurt. "Kurt. Is everything okay?" Blaine asked. "No problems or pain or anything?" He asked.

"No. I just needed to speak to you about something." Kurt said and he nodded. "Is it about the last time you were here?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Dr…" Kurt started.

"Blaine." He said, wanting Kurt, not to be formal with him. They had a more personal relationship, other than being just patient and dentist. "Blaine, do you like me? Like really like me?" Kurt asked and Blaine wasn't expecting that. He wondered if that meant Kurt liked him in the same way.

"Yes. I do." Blaine said and Kurt smiled, feeling the tension in his chest fade away. Kurt was glad he heard a yes. He had been so nervous to hear a 'no'.

"So you kissed me…" Kurt started to say, but Blaine finished it for him, by saying, "Because I like you. Yes." Kurt was feeling his heartbeat growing faster, he liked where this was going. "So what are we?" Kurt asked and Blaine had to think for a moment.

"What would you like us to be?" Blaine asked and Kurt liked that answer. Their whole relationship would be his choice. They could be a couple, remain professional, or if Kurt was dirty, which he wasn't, he could make them f**k buddies.

"I'll answer that with a question." Kurt said and Blaine got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked towards Kurt. "Yes, I'll be your boyfriend." Blaine said and Kurt looked up, wondering how he knew what he was going to say. "I didn't day anything yet." Kurt said and then Blaine put his finger on Kurt's lips.

"You don't have to." Blaine whispered and then reached over and locked his office door, so they wouldn't be disturbed. "What now?" Blaine asked Kurt. And Kurt had to think quick, what was going to happen next.

"I know you're not a dirty guy so I can assume you don't want to ask me if I keep condoms in here, right?" Blaine questioned and Kurt laughed, shaking his head. He got off the couch. "Just kiss me." Kurt mumbled and Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

Putting one hand on his back and one on his waist. Kurt did the same and their lips met and Kurt was pushed back on the couch. Blaine got on it with him and they continued to kiss. "So this is love?" Kurt asked, in between a kiss and Blaine nodded. "Yes. Am I going too hard?" Blaine asked, moving a little to his ear. "No. I think this might be the first time, I've been happy." Kurt said and his lips met Blaine's again.

"I've been waiting for you forever, Kurt." Blaine said and Kurt took a breath. "Me too." Kurt said as Blaine then took his shirt off, revealing what Kurt saw as the hottest and biggest abs he's ever seen in his life.

"Are we… doing it?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a sex look as he laid his head on the arm rest of the couch. "Only if you want to? I won't do anything you don't want me to." Blaine said and Kurt breathed again. "You make me feel so good. Don't stop." Kurt said and Blaine smiled again, going in.

"Mind if I strip you?" Blaine asked and Kurt laughed. "I'm losing my virginity to you right?" Kurt asked and Blaine laughed, taking Kurt's shirt off, revealing his hot body. "Sorry if my body sucks." Kurt mumbled. "Shut up! It's hot!" He said as he took his pants off and then Kurt did the same.

When they were office, Blaine was on the couch and Kurt got on top. "I'm in love with being the top partner." Kurt said and Blaine to sex kiss him again. It got deep and before they knew it, it was gone. Their virginity, was gone. They continued to do it until their was a knock on Blaine's office door.

"Blaine!" A voice called from the other side and Blaine sighed. So did Kurt. He didn't want it to end. He was having a great time. "I'm talking with one of my patients." Blaine said, kissing Kurt again.

"Your next patient is here. Hurry up!" The same person called. "Sorry, got to cut this short." Blaine whispered and Kurt got off of him. Blaine also got up. Then both of them put their clothes back on, smoothed out their hair so nobody suspect anything went on in there.

Blaine opened the door and both of them walked out of the office. "Oh. Kurt. Sorry, but your break was over a half hour ago and your new patient is waiting. Nick got him settled." The man said and Blaine nodded. "Alright. I'm coming." Blaine said and the other man left.

"I'll see you later Kurt." Blaine said and Kurt smiled, winking at him and then Kurt was gone. He had left the office, but the feeling and the memory never would. It was amazing. Kurt never knew he could be so happy, and was glad he was. He kind of owed Finn gratitude. If he never got over his phobia, he never would have met Blaine. And Kurt had found the perfect person. Blaine had also found him.

**THE END**

**And that's it! Story is complete! Oh my god! Sorry, just finished it in between studying for my history final! Anyway, sorry I've been absent! And that goes to all my stories!**

**But I'M ALIVE! And good news! It's SUMMER! So I'm Free most of the time, other wise I'll be off with my BFF. Probably making more YouTube videos. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story! And if you liked this! Check out, Klaine Dentist! I pulled something from this story into that ;)**

**Anyway, thanks for all of you who reviewed this! And Favorite and Followed this! And those who even gave me ideas and helped keep the story going a little bit! And inspired this whole thing!**

**I'd really like to thank**

**I'llBeNicksUptownGirl; Alex B Goode; Sugary Luna; GleeRox; & Kawaii01**

**Thanks for all you're support and reviews! You guys were the best! Glad you enjoyed the story! **

**Anyway, please tell me what you thought of the finale. Check out my other stories and let me know if you have ideas for them.**

**You can also message me on Tumblr. My NEW name is TV Junkie 007 and on youtube you can find me as, AllyBAndNicoleBShow. It's my comedy Channel!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
